Enfermos crónicos o bestias malditas
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: La señora Granger-Weasley ha decidido retomar la cruzada por un mundo mágico mejor. Puesto que la educación es asunto complicado, y con los elfos ya probó de joven, ahora el objetivo es normalizar la licantropía. ¿Qué mejor entonces que aprender de otros?
1. Chapter 1

**ENFERMOS CRÓNICOS O BESTIAS MALDITAS**

_La señora Granger-Weasley ha decidido retomar la cruzada por un mundo mágico mejor. La educación mágica es un tema demasiado complejo y no le apetece repetir con el asunto de los elfos, ahora el objetivo es normalizar a los licántropos. Para convencer a sus compatriotas ¿qué mejor que ofrecer un ejemplo de otra cosa?_

_**Una Historia del Potterverso sorg-expandido**_

_**Disclaimer: La señora Granger-Weasley, el potterverso británico, sus hechizos y personajes que puedan salir en esta historia son propiedad intelectural de JK Rowling.**_

_**Copyright: La sorgexpansión y sus personajes es original mía, basada en los mecanismos del potterverso y en la tradición y fantasía española.**_

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

_**- Hermione Granger-Weasley.**__ Directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y empeñada en ampliar horizontes mágicos. Y cambiar algunas cosas..._

_**- Cecilia Pizarro: **__Una de las funcionarias más capaces del Ministerio de Magia de la Federación de España y Portugal_

_**- Nieves Bombín**__: Secretaria de la arriba mencionada. Experta en criaturas fantásticas, entre otras cosas._

_**- Alberto Fdez. de Lama: **__El muy adorado y también muy muggle marido de Cecilia._

_**- Isabel, Mencía, Alberto y Cristina: **__los cuatro muy adorados y también muy mágicos tesoros de Alberto y Cecilia._

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿Señora Bombín? – Filo, el encargado de la lechucería, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Nieves Bombín, recientemente nombrada secretaria de la también recientemente nombrada Consejera del Consejo Mágico de la Federación, que no era otra que la Letrada mágica Cecilia Pizarro.

-Buenos días, Filo.- Contestó Nieves levantando la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador y mirando fijamente al lechucero. – Pasa, por favor.- Añadió resignada. Filo, vestido con el atuendo oficial de su trabajo, esto es, un guardapolvos azul cobalto con capucha y botas de goma hasta debajo de las rodillas, asintió con la cabeza y pasó al interior. Afortunadamente, permaneció de pie, limitándose a impregnar el aire con su inevitable aroma a guano.

-Tiene usted un cárabo enorme arriba con un mensaje. Es oficial, lleva una anilla en la pata con los colores de Gran Bretaña.- En pleno Madrid, igual que ocurría en Lisboa, la otra sede oficial de la Federación, era necesario mantener todavía un lechucero al cargo de una pequeña lechucería puesto que algunas Magias Nacionales se resistían a abandonar los viejos métodos. Periódicamente se discutía sobre la conveniencia de suprimir una de las dos, pero nunca se llegaba a nada.

-¿Un comunicado oficial? ¿A nombre de la Consejera? – Preguntó por preguntar, porque si la lechuza hubiera volado a nombre de Cecilia, Filo no estaría hablando con ella del modo que lo hacía. Por eso no le sorprendió que el brujo negara con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Nieves levantándose de la mesa..- Tendré que acompañarte ¿No?

-Eso es, señora.- Y Filo abrió la puerta y la sostuvo con el brazo extendido para que la señora Bombín saliera antes que él. Nieves procuró contener la respiración sin que se notara mientas pasaba delante del brujo. El guano de los estrígidos mágicos le resultaba especialmente desagradable, pero eso no era culpa del lechucero. Bastante hacía Filomeno, le constaba bien a Nieves, lavándose cada dos horas en el pequeño cuartito de baño de la terraza, junto a la lechucería. Pero por mucho esfuerzo que el hombre pusiera, hora tras hora, día tras día, mes tras mes y año tras año de permanecer junto a aquellas aves terminaba por hacer que su olor característico se colara bajo la epidermis.

Filomeno caminó a su lado, en silencio, mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor que subía hasta la terraza situada en el techo del edificio. La sede de Madrid pertenecía al barrio mágico de la capital, lo que significaba que no era antiguo para los estándares mágicos. Databa en concreto de la época de José I Bonaparte, alias Pepe Botella, un hombre que se ganó también el sobrenombre de El Rey Plazuelas porque se dedicó a derribar casas en el centro para abrir espacios. En una de esas la Magia Española aprovechó la ocasión y se construyó un barrio del que carecían comprimido mágicamente entre las edificaciones y espacios muggles muy cerca de la Plaza de Oriente. El edificio, de planta trapezoidal, constaba de seis pisos hacia arriba, entreplanta, nivel de la calle y dos niveles por debajo del mismo; un patio central de la misma forma trapezoidal y arriba, donde debería haber estado un tejado, una terraza muy amplia con diversas instalaciones mágicas y una torreta que no era otra cosa que la lechucería. Cuando alcanzaron el último nivel y el ascensor se detuvo Filo se apresuró a abrir la puerta y mantenerla así, de par en par, invitando de nuevo a la señora Bombín a salir la primera. Nieves salió al descansillo y desde allí se encaminó a la puerta que salía a la terraza. Una vez allí respiró hondo mientras perdía la vista por el skyline. Prefería mil veces una buena inhalación de atmósfera contaminada que el olor del guano de Filo, por muy natural que este fuera.

-Bonito ¿Verdad? – Dijo Filo mientras sacaba de un bolsillo del guardapolvos un enorme manojo de llaves.

-Muy bonito. Urbano, pero no exento de belleza.- De hecho, era un bonito día de septiembre. El sol brillaba en un cielo velazqueño azul claro sin el menor rastro de nubes. Nieves giró la cabeza y miró hacia el oeste. Los montes del Pardo y mas allá la Sierra de Madrid se reconocían perfectamente invitando a coger la escoba y salir corriendo para revolotear en plena naturaleza.

Filo sonrió mientras seleccionaba un llavín enorme de color bronce y lo metía en la cerradura de la puerta de la torreta. La cerradura, al contacto con la llave se cerró sobre ésta, permaneció unos segundos como reconociéndola y después volvió a su tamaño normal. Filo entonces retiró la llave del ojo y con un sonoro crac el pestillo se descorrió. El lechucero asió el pomo, lo giró, abrió la puerta y esta vez no dejó pasar a la bruja.

-Perdone, ya sabe que es mejor que los pájaros me vean a mi primero...

-Ya se... ya se... adelante, Filo, por favor.

Y Filomeno pasó delante y a buen paso fue subiendo por la escalera.

-Cuidado, no se resbale. Siempre hay cagadas, por mucho que las desvanezco...

-Ya... ya... son pájaros...- Nieves intentó parecer benevolente, pero estaba que echaba chispas. Un maldito mochuelo pequeñajo y chillón acababa de lanzarle la piel de un ratón que debía haber regurgitado. La había esquivado por los pelos y temía que con el siguiente proyectil no tuviera la misma suerte. Afortunadamente llegaron a la plataforma del cuidador de las lechuzas enseguida de manera que solo pudo inventariar un par de cagadas no muy grandes en la manga de la chaqueta que se apresuró a desvanecer.

-Ese de ahí...- Señaló Filo hacia una percha donde dormitaba un búho grande y marrón. El lechucero silbó y el ave abrió un ojo enorme y redondo, de un amarillo brillante que recordaba vívidamente a un semáforo.

-Si, tu. Ven aquí. – Le dijo al animal. El ave sin embargo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada displicente.- Ponga el brazo en percha, señora Bombín.- Añadió el brujo dirigiéndose a Nieves. La bruja, con un suspiro, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, cubrió con él su manga recién limpiada mágicamente y alzó el brazo. El ave abrió el segundo ojo y la miró fijamente y Nieves tuvo la impresión de estar bajo dos focos penetrantes e interrogadores. El animal entonces desplegó sus enormes alas, dio un par de aletazos y voló majestuosamente hasta su brazo.

Todavía le costó un poco a Nieves retirar el grueso sobre de color rancio y sello de lacre de la pata del bicho. Debió darle algún tirón sin querer, porque le sacudió un picotazo que la hizo ver las estrellas a pleno día y sin telescopio. Pero finalmente, gracias a los buenos haceres de Filo y con un poco de paciencia, tuvo el sobre en sus manos. Ya en el ascensor, sola, y camino de la planta segunda donde se encontraba la enfermería, Nieves se permitió un desahogo.

-¡Malditos ingleses! ¡Están todos locos! ¡Una lechuza y pergaminos, como en la Edad Media!...

Iba a seguir despotricando, pero llegaba a su piso y las puertas ya se abrían. ¿Qué decir si resultaba que tras las mismas algún mago o bruja esperaba el ascensor?. Mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir protestando salió del elevador con el sobre bajo el brazo mientras se apretaba el índice de la mano izquierda con la mano derecha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Para cuando Nieves regresó a su despacho la Consejera ya había llegado y estaba encerrada en el suyo. Madre de cuatro hijos en edades comprendidas entre los doce y los dos años, Cecilia Pizarro no podía llegar tan temprano como ella de manera habitual, porque tenía que dejar su casa en marcha. A primerísima hora le había dejado sobre la mesa el Orden del Día de la Reunión Ordinaria del Consejo de Magos, el órgano asesor de las autoridades mágicas por excelencia. Cecilia se estrenaba en el cargo y, conociéndola, estaría analizando con lupa el papel. Nieves, con muchos mas años de experiencia detrás y una buena capacidad para analizar a las personas, ya sabía de antemano en qué punto concentraría Cecilia su atención, y se habría dedicado a ir extrayéndole información antes de que la pidiera si no hubiera tenido encima de su mesa aquel sobre.

De pronto notó cómo se ensombrecía el ambiente. Gruesos nubarrones estaban cubriendo a toda prisa el cielo aquel que había lucido tan azul menos de una hora antes. Nieves respiró hondo y tomó el sobre. Lo miró atentamente por delante: letra cuidada y pulcra, bastante apretada; le dio la vuelta: sello de lacre, membrete oficial; lo sostuvo en la mano: no era papel y pesaba un montón. Lo olisqueó: olía a piel, piel de oveja o de carnero. Pergamino. Y finalmente, resignada, apartó el teclado del ordenador y lo abrió.

Desplegó delante de sí misma un larguísimo pergamino escrito con la misma letra pulcra, apurando los márgenes hasta extremos que casi resultaban molestos. Nieve se puso las gafas de leer y, por si acaso, tomó de una estantería un diccionario inglés-español-inglés. A pesar de sus numerosos años en Relaciones Internacionales, todavía no se fiaba del todo ni de su inglés ni de los hechizos de traducción.

La carta, como ya sabía, había sido escrita por una funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, una mujer joven, delgada, de cabello castaño con tendencia a encresparse y mucho entusiasmo en las venas. Hermione Granger-Weasley era la Directora de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, la recordaba bien de un Congreso sobre Educación Mágica Europea que organizó en febrero pasado. Aquella bruja había tenido una participación destacada en la última guerra mágica inglesa, un conflicto observado atentamente y con preocupación desde el Ministerio de la Federación; y además era hija de muggles.

Nacer el primero de una familia dotado de ciertas habilidades siempre suponía un desgaste adicional que no experimentaban los que tenían un padre mágico o los dos. Y si eso era notorio en los magos de la Federación, que por lo general vivían mezclados con el resto de la población y enviaban a sus niños a colegios muggles mientras simultaneaban la educación mágica en escuelas de fines de semana, para alguien nacido en una Magia que abducía a sus críos y los metía durante siete años en un internado apartados del mundo muggle tenía por fuerza que ser todavía más chocante. Y si a eso se añadía que la Magia Inglesa estaba todavía anclada en muchos postulados victorianos, entonces ya debía ser casi desesperante. No le extrañaba a Nieves que la señora Granger-Weasley tuviera tantas preocupaciones sociales y casi no supiera por dónde comenzar a intentar cambiar su mundo.

Cuando Hermione Granger-Weasley tomó un poco de confianza con ella, le expuso sus puntos de vista sobre los elfos domésticos. Nieves, que conocía muy bien el tema, pues no en vano había dirigido el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, se armó de paciencia para explicarle cómo estaban las cosas en la Federación.

Le explicó que la especie local de elfos se conocía como trasgos, que los trasgos eran, como la raza inglesa, criaturas mágicas caseras, si bien campaban libres, vestían de colores chillones, generalmente rojos o verdes y gustaban de gorros picudos. Los trasgos podían ser muy serviciales, especialmente si se les trataba bien y se les alimentaba con leche fresca y miel, sus golosinas favoritas, pero también corrían el riesgo de dejar correr la vena traviesa. Entonces empezaban a desaparecer tijeras, a volcarse recipientes de harina mientras se escuchaban carcajadas, o a caerse calcetines de las cuerdas de tender la ropa. En definitiva, se volvían un incordio del que llegaba un momento en el que no cabía mas que librarse, y para eso lo mejor era encomendarles una tarea doméstica imposible de realizar como lavar una piel de oveja negra hasta convertirla en blanca o contar todos los granos de arena de un jardín. No hay nada que resulte mas insoportable para un trasgo que ser incapaz de llevar a cabo una labor encomendada por un humano.

La señora Granger abrió uno ojos como platos cuando se enteró de que no había esclavitudes, prohibiciones de llevar prendas ni nada por el estilo. Los trasgos campaban felices e indómitos, aunque por lo general eran mas o menos serviciales. ¿Cómo conseguir que un elfo doméstico se volviera un trasgo? Le preguntó. Nieves contestó que quizás debería investigar cómo los trasgos locales se volvieron elfos domésticos. En el fondo, Nieves pensaba que debía andar por medio algún tipo de maldición hereditaria que los aprisionaba. O eso, o una mutación genética. Pero claro, lo de los análisis genéticos aplicados a la magia era campo exclusivamente teórico. ¿Cómo acudir a un genetista explicando...?

Hermione, una vez concluído el congreso, investigó el asunto. Y acabó dándose de bruces con el Departamento de Misterios y la sección de los Inefables. Y como de momento no podía penetrar mas allá, decidió aparcar el tema de los elfos y concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¡Licántropos! – Exclamó Nieves al terminar de leer la carta. La señora Granger-Weasley quería información sobre licántropos. Nieves alzó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a la ventana. Constató que la tormenta que se cernía sobre Madrid descargaría de manera inminente.

xXxXxXx

(_Para saber más del congreso sobre educación véase Cooperación Mágica Internacional o Educando a niños mágicos)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Licántropos? – Cecilia alzó las cejas cuando Nieves le informó del asunto. Aunque la cuestión fuera dirigida de manera oficial a una funcionaria concreta en aras de sus conocimientos sobre el tema, su jefa inmediata tenía que autorizar que atendiera a la solicitud por una cuestión muy lógica: parte de su tiempo laboral estaría dedicado a preparar la respuesta.

-Aquí tienes el resumen de la consulta y mi propuesta para desarrollar la contestación. Ya sabes que para que salga adelante tu tienes que darle el visto bueno...

Cecilia leyó el folio rápidamente y tomó un bolígrafo. Escribió algo, firmó el papel y se lo entregó a Nieves.

-"Visto y conforme. Observación: la contestación se emitirá en papel ordinario."- Nieves leyó en voz alta y soltó una carcajada. Cecilia alzó una ceja.

-Claro. No pensarías que voy a autorizar un informe en pergamino. Si debe resultar carísimo, si es que lo tenemos.

-E incómodo. Tendría que escribirlo con pluma de ganso y tintero.- Añadió Nieves intentando contener la risa.

-Y tendríamos que pedir a Material un cacharrito de esos donde se ponía un trozo de papel secante...

Llegados a ese punto, Nieves ya no pudo mas. Las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos con sólo imaginarse en plan Scriptorium medieval. Soltó otra buena carcajada y hasta tuvo que ponerse una mano en el costado. Cecilia, de natural muy serio y consciente de que estaba en el papel de jefa, se limitó a sonreír cómplice.

Nieves regresó a su antedespacho con el folio firmado y pensando ya cómo rellenaría el esquema que había presentado a Cecilia, que realmente era muy simple, pues básicamente abordaba la cuestión de manera general en una introducción histórica focalizada en la Europa Continental y un segundo gran apartado que se centraba en el dominio ibérico. Y puesto que Cecilia tenía sobre su mesa una pila de material para sus asuntos y no le daría la lata en un buen rato, estiró los dedos de las manos, abrió un documento nuevo en Word y comenzó a teclear:

"_1.- De la licantropía en general: _

_A.- Introducción a la cuestión en la Europa Continental._

_La licantropía se conoce desde los tiempos de Grecia y Roma (es un ejemplo típico la referencia al Versipellis de Petronio, donde se expone el caso de un legionario que la padecía). Desde muy pronto, la cuestión es objeto de estudio por dos grupos que darán lugar a dos enfoques distintos: los sanadores, que inmediatamente la enfocan como enfermedad real, y los juristas, entre los que durante mucho tiempo predominaron los que la consideraron maldición, con el consiguiente tratamiento jurídico de los licántropos, que fue desde auténticos proscritos hasta bestias mágicas. Durante los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII en la mayoría de Europa es objeto de encendido debate entre los partidarios de una y otra postura..._

_...Durante la edad media, predomina en Francia el segundo punto de vista, __acompañado por un terror constante por la población tanto muggle como mágica al llamado Loup-garou que perdura hasta el siglo XIX. Casos famosos son las condenas de Pierre Burgot y Michel Verdung, en 1521, y la de Jean Grenie en 1603, todos ellos por haber degollado y devorado a varios niños; Más próximo a nuestros días, en el siglo XIX tenemos la condena, ya por la Asamblea de Magia de Francia, de Hugo Leloup..._

_...La licantropía, en la Europa Occidental continental, casi siempre se ha manifestado de manera individual o como mucho por parejas (con algunas excepciones que veremos mas adelante), mientras que el zonas mas orientales, como Prusia, Letonia o Lituania predomina históricamente la manada, con un líder o Alfa." _

Nieves releyó lo que había escrito. No estaba muy segura de que fuera lo suficientemente claro, lo suficientemente ordenado y sistemático y a la par lo suficientemente completo. En algún punto tenía que meter una definición. Quizás le vendría bien repasar lo que decía la señora Granger-Weasley respecto al régimen inglés. Quitó la vista de la pantalla y rebuscó en sus papeles. No tardó en encontrar el pergamino (¿Cómo podría traspapelarlo, si era del tamaño de una sábana de cuna y gordo y tieso como un cuero?)

"_Desde 1947 los licántropos tienen en la Gran Bretaña mágica una doble condición: se les considera "entes" durante los días del mes en los que permanecen con forma humana (dependiendo del Servicio de Apoyo a los Licántropos, dependiente de la División de Entes; mientras que son considerados "bestias" durante la transformación, pasando la competencia durante la luna plena a la División de Bestias, a través del Registro de Hombres Lobo y de la Unidad de Captura de Licántropos. Tanto una como otra División pertenecen al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas..."_

-¡Vaya lío! – Exclamó en voz alta sin pensar siquiera que podían estar oyéndola.

-¿Qué es lo que es un lío? – Preguntó Cecilia. Nieves levantó la cabeza y la encontró subida a una escalera, consultando un archivador. Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a su lado.

-¡No te había oído! ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Ya lo he encontrado. Es una tabla de conversión de monedas mágicas.- Contestó la bruja agitando una hoja con unas tablas impresas.

-¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mi?

-Porque yo misma podía apañarme y tu estabas muy enfrascada, supongo que en el asunto de los hombres lobos.

-Cecilia, soy tu secretaria. Se supone que yo me encargo de...

- Lo siento. Te prometo que no te he desbaratado el archivo.

-No, si eso no creo que fueras capaz de hacerlo, es solo que no me parece oportuno que andes subiéndote a las escaleras para revisar nuestros archivos.

-Nieves, te aseguro que en mi casa hago cosas mucho peores gracias a mis hijos.

-Me lo creo.

-Deja de darle vueltas. ¿Qué era lo del lío, si puede saberse?

-¿El lío?

-Si, estabas diciendo no se qué de un lío.

-¡Ah! ¡Si!. Resulta que los ingleses reparten las competencias entre dos unidades distintas según la fase de la luna.

-Entonces habrá unos tíos que trabajen muy poco. Un día al mes que será el de la plenitud de la luna llena.

-No estoy muy segura. La Unidad de Captura de Licántropos pertenece a la División de Bestias Mágicas, que es la competente en materia de hombres-lobo durante la plenitud de la luna y se puede perseguir a un licántropo convertido o no.

-¿Y el resto del mes? Los que de verdad curran, vamos.- Preguntó Cecilia mientras hacía un gesto como de que no se creía en absoluto de la Unidad esa de marras trabajara más allá de los días en los que su División tenía la competencia.

- Hay un Servicio de Apoyo a los licántropos y un Registro, ambos dependientes de "Beings", que yo he traducido por _entes_.

-O _seres_.

-Si, quizás _seres_ sea más correcto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Enrevesado, como son ellos mismos. Según ellos son criaturas mágicas que a su vez pueden ser seres mágicos cuando no están transformados y bestias cuando si lo están.

-No se puede resumir mejor.

-¿Dice por qué los clasificaron así?

-No. Mira, es un punto que tengo que investigar.

-Puedes preguntar a la señora Granger-Weasley.

-Pues no se qué decirte. Necesito una contestación concreta, e igual me manda una enciclopedia en piel, ya me entiendes.

Cecilia sonrió.

-En fin, mejor te dejo con tus asuntos, no vaya a ser que acabe implicada en el tema de los licántropos ingleses. Por alguna razón misteriosa llevo una temporada que atraigo asuntos como la miel a las moscas... tal vez sea víctima de una maldición.

-Auuuuuu

-Auuuuuu

Nieves bebió agua de una jarra que tenía sobre su mesa. Debía hacer más hincapié en el concepto, porque parecía que ahí estaba el quid. Después ya describiría la situación ibérica. Es ese momento se hizo el firme propósito de no implicar de más a su jefa. Claro que ella tenía razón. De alguna manera misteriosa, últimamente atraía todos los asuntos extravagantes del Ministerio de la Federación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_(...) La licantropía no tiene ni ha tenido históricamente una distribución homogénea en la Península Ibérica. Hace siglos que se observa una mayor concentración en la meseta y en la zona occidental siendo mucho más escasa en la zona mediterránea. Esto coincide con la distribución del lobo com__ún (...)_

-¡Ay! – Nieves soltó un suspiro en voz alta. Afortunadamente, Cecilia se había tomado libre el lunes empalmando así el fin de semana con el martes, que era festivo, así que no podía oírla. Nieves se había hecho el firme propósito de no involucrarla, pero casi casi lo estaba reconsiderando. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una bruja con una excelente capacidad de síntesis y esquematización de todo, y seguramente podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el tema.

Y es que, para desolación de Nieves, la elaboración del dichoso informe sobre Licantropía en la Península Ibérica estaba resultando mas complicado de lo que inicialmente supuso. Tal vez era que llevaba tanto tiempo replegada a funciones de apoyo administrativo que había perdido práctica (Nieves había ocupado un alto puesto en la administración mágica hasta que, de la noche a la mañana, decidió renunciar y pidió un simple destino de secretaria); o tal vez el asunto era mas complejo de lo que ella creía.

Los licántropos en la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, reflexionó Nieves, eran considerados unos enfermos crónicos. Disponían de ayuda social y las empresas que los contrataban gozaban de exenciones fiscales y beneficios en la cotización social. Al permanecer dos o tres días al mes sin poder trabajar, su productividad anual difícilmente era igual que la de un mago normal, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran realizarse profesionalmente. Y mira por dónde, una bombillita se iluminó en su mente. Hizo _clic_ en el _Outlook_ y se puso a buscar en la Agenda la extensión de la Unidad de Servicios Sociales. Pocos segundos después descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba un número.

Con una paciencia entrenada a base de muchos años de funcionaria, Nieves resistió frente al auricular mientras los tonos se sucedían. Mas veces de las debidas una se podía topar con algún funcionario pachorra que no respondía a los dos primeros tonos esperando que al otro lado pensaran que no había nadie. Era una forma cutre de quitarse trabajo de encima. Pero Nieves tenía muchas tablas y perseveró.

-¿Si? – Una voz femenina contestó por fin al otro lado del hilo.

-¿Servicios Sociales?

-Si, aquí es.

-Buenos días. Soy Nieves Bombín, secretaria de la Consejera del Consejo de Magia señora Pizarro ¿Con quién hablo?

-Melusinda Martínez.- Contestó la voz envuelta en un tonillo de fastidio.

- Encantada, Melusinda. Necesito hablar con alguien de la Unidad que lleve el tema de ayudas a licántropos.

El teléfono dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que la voz contestara.

-La señora Vázquez es la jefa de la unidad, pero no está ahora mismo en su despacho...

-¿La señora Vázquez? ¿Puedes darme su nombre completo y su extensión?

-Viridiana Vázquez. Su teléfono está en el _Outlook_...

-Ya... dime cuál es, por favor.- Por supuesto que estaría en la agenda, faltaría mas, pensó Nieves. Pero si esta Melusinda trabajaba con ella, lo normal sería que lo supiera de memoria. Nieves escuchó otro suspiro de hastío antes de que la voz, con un retintín de fastidio _in crescendo_, volviera a contestar a toda velocidad.

-Ochocientos ocho.

- Muchas gra..._clic._.. cias. _¡Cretina!_.- Por supuesto, el calificativo final no lo escuchó la propietaria de la voz, puesto que Nieves solo se había permitido expresar de manera resumida lo que pensaba de la funcionaria cuando escuchó el ruido del otro teléfono al colgar. Volvió a teclear la extensión y se mantuvo firme.

-¡Diga! – La voz de Melusinda ahora no se molestaba en disimular el cabreo. Obviamente, dos interrupciones en lo que estuviera haciendo, o no haciendo, era algo sumamente molesto.

-Melusinda, parece que se ha cortado.- Nieves empleó un tono firme y después hizo una pausa de efecto.

-Ya...- Dijo Melusinda un poco descolocada.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por haberme atendido.

-Bien, de nada, pues.

Esta vez fue Nieves la que dio por concluida la comunicación. Respiró hondo para dejar que se diluyera un poco por sus venas el enfado que la tal Melusinda le había generado y decidió probar, no fuera a ser que Viridiana Vázquez realmente sí estuviera en su sitio. Marcó el 808 y esperó. Al primer tono, otra voz femenina contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días. Quisiera hablar con la señora Viridiana Vázquez.

-Si, soy yo.

- Hola, Nieves Bombín, secretaria de la Consejera...- Nieves repitió su cargo para que la señora Vázquez la situara en el organigrama de la casa. Y también para que se pusiera las pilas. Nieves era perro viejo en la Administración. Viridiana Vázquez podía ser o no ser competente en sus asuntos profesionales, pero como jefa del personal de su Unidad dejaba mucho que desear puesto que su propia secretaria le tomaba el pelo, así que mejor dejar clarito desde dónde le pedían la información, aunque no fuera un asunto específico de Cecilia.

- Si ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Verás, necesito información sobre Licantropía...

Un rato y un mail detallado después Nieves recibía un grueso sobre repleto de documentación de parte de la señora Vázquez. Lo abrió y empezó a revisar el material. Era todo muy actual y estaba muy bien ordenado en montoncitos asidos con clips. Por un momento se preguntó si aquel dossier tan bien organizado sería obra de Melusinda o lo habría elaborado directamente su jefa, la tal Viridiana. ¡Menudos nombrecitos se gastaban en Servicios Sociales!, pensó mientras comenzaba a leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Traes ojeras y pareces mas delgada...- Comentó Nieves el miércoles a su jefa.

-Salir de puente con cuatro críos no es descansar. Es ir a un entrenamiento paramilitar.- Contestó ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Me alegro entonces de que no haya ocurrido nada extraordinario.

-No. Todos han vuelto enteros. Y Alberto y yo también. Agotados, pero enteros.

Nieves iba a contestar, pero su teléfono no lo consintió. Corrió a su mesa. Para su sorpresa, una voz un poco titubeante le preguntó muy despacito.

-Excuse me. Do you speak English?

Nieves puso los ojos en blanco mientras contestaba con un _Yes_ que le salió un poco mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-Yes, yes, it's me...

Cecilia hizo un gesto de interrogación con la cara y Nieves procedió a apuntar en un papel a toda velocidad mientras seguía con los _Yes, Yes_. Cecilia tomó el papel, abrió mucho los ojos y también la boca, en un claro _¡Ohhh!_ totalmente mudo y se encerró en su despacho. Sobre la mesa, junto a un tarro de lápices, había quedado un nombre_. Hermione Granger_.

-Recibí la lechuza de contestación...- Estaba diciendo en inglés mientras Nieves ponía mala cara al recordar que en dos días había tenido que subir a la lechucería dos veces. – Y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero que todos los puntos de mi petición estén claros, pero en cualquier caso, si necesitara alguna aclaración, por favor no dude en contactar conmigo...

-¡Si! ¡Todo está clarísimo! – Exclamó Nieves un poco inquieta. Solo faltaba que la señora Granger quisiera entablar un intercambio de correspondencia oficial vía lechuza... Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Out of curiosity...- Empezó a decir sin molestarse en ocultar su asombro.- ¿Están instalando ustedes teléfonos en el Ministerio? (aunque claro, eso lo preguntó en inglés).

-Oh... er...- La señora Granger balbuceó un poco, como si no estuviera del todo segura de qué contestación dar.- No, estoy llamando desde el teléfono de mis padres...

Nieves alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¡Qué dedicación! Una conferencia particular por un tema de trabajo. Por un instante sopesó ofrecerle que le diera el número y colgara para que ella le devolviera la llamada con el objeto de hacerle el trámite menos gravoso, pero desistió al considerar que podría resultar violento para la señora Granger dar a conocer un número de teléfono privado que además ni siquiera estaba a su nombre.

-Pensé que sería mas cómodo para usted...

-Sin duda, lo es. Y se lo agradezco mucho.- Contestó Nieves un poco decepcionada. No, no iba a caer la breva de que los ingleses se apearan de las modas medievales, qué va.

-Bien... también quería... hablarle de otra cosa.

-Usted dirá.

-Verá. He pensado que tal vez sería mucho mas ilustrativo si puedo ver personalmente cómo se gestiona la licantropía.

-¿Personalmente?

-Eso es. Si no es mucha molestia, querría saber si es posible organizar una visita a su ministerio.

-Pues... tendríamos que tramitarlo. Ya sabe, los mínimos requisitos oficiales...

-¡Oh!

Nieves se dio cuenta de que la señora Granger se sentía un tanto decepcionada. Tampoco era eso lo que ella pretendía. Era cierto que había unos formalismos para una visita que no fuera estrictamente privada, pero tampoco es que fueran una cosa tremenda. Un fugaz pensamiento relativo a qué haría la señorita Melusinda Martínez en su caso la hizo reaccionar deprisa.

-Escuche ... ¿Por qué no me manda un documento indicando someramente su interés en la visita? Simplemente con eso, ya podemos tramitarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Se lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay de qué.

-Tendrá noticias mías hoy mismo, espero.

-Estupendo. Estaré pendiente.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Nieves un nanosegundo después de colgar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cecilia había salido de su despacho, probablemente camino de la máquina de café.

-Pasa que se me ha olvidado decirle a la señora Granger que si es posible envíe su solicitud por correo _muggle._ ¡Ahora seguramente tendré que volver a visitar la lechucería!

Cecilia articuló una media sonrisa.

-Claro, un sobre, un sello, un buzón... de e-mails, todavía nada de nada...

-¡No hay que pasarse! ¡Bastante con que llame por teléfono!... creo que yo también necesito un café. Ibas a eso ¿no?

- Ajá. Necesito cafeína en vena. Ayer llegamos tarde...- Cecilia abrió la puerta del antedespacho y las dos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la pequeña cocina, lujo del que disfrutaban los consejeros.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pedir ahora? No es que me interese en absoluto ponerme ahora con asuntos de licantropía, es por si tengo que autorizar algo mas... – Preguntó curiosa su jefa.

-Pues mira, si que vas a tener que hacerlo.- Y con un poco de suerte, no te vas a librar de atenderla un poco, pensó Nieves.- La señora Granger quiere venir a conocer personalmente el sistema. Y eso que todavía no le he remitido mi informe.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ver personalmente? ¿Una manada? – Cecilia colocó cuidadosamente el café molido en la cazoleta y después procedió a insertarlo en la máquina.

-No lo ha aclarado. – Dijo Nieves tendiéndole dos tazas.- Pero tal vez además de con Servicios Sociales se pudiera concertar una entrevista con alguien de alguna asociación.

-¿Asociación?

-Si. Está la OLP, la Organización de Licántropos de Portugal, la ANHOMULE, que es la Asociación Nacional de Hombres y Mujeres Lobo de España; y la CHISPOL, que es la Confederación Hispano Portuguesa de Licantropía. Por no mencionar la AUALP, que es la Asociación Unificada de Amigos de los Licántropos Peninsulares.

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Sí que están organizados!

-Si. Parece que son gente que gusta del asociacionismo. Eso sí, todas al Presidente lo llaman "Alfa".

-Ya... ¿Siempre es un hombre?

-Pues no. La CHISPOL la preside una tal Lucrecia Plaza.

-Pues a lo mejor hay que contactarla... esto ya está. ¿Azúcar?

-Si. Dos sobrecitos.

-¿Dos?

-Tú necesitas cafeína, yo necesito sacarosa.

-Vale, vale. ¿Alguna incidencia en mi ausencia?

-No. El lunes fue un día tranquilo. Casi todo el mundo se lo había tomado libre...

-No me hagas sentir mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me estás haciendo lamentar haberme ido. Quizás habría descansado mas en el trabajo.

Nieves sonrió. Una madre de familia numerosa, que además ocupaba un puesto importante, no tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma y para su pareja. Admiraba cómo Alberto y ella gestionaban su día a día, más teniendo en cuenta que sus cuatro criaturas eran mágicas mientras que el padre era un completo muggle.

-En fin... . Murmuró su jefa cuando terminó de apurar su taza.

-Volvamos.- Dijo Nieves dejando la suya en la bandeja donde se apilaban vajilla y cubiertos sucios.

-Eso es, tu a los licántropos y yo a las becas internacionales.

Cuando las dos brujas llegaron al despacho, ya estaba Filo esperando a Nieves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cecilia tenía sobre la mesa el primer informe del que era ponente en el Consejo, un asunto sobre la incorporación de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal a la financiación de una beca internacional de herbología. Como mujer muy concienzuda que era, intentaba abarcar todos los aspectos relevantes antes de llegar a una propuesta. Por eso tenía sobre la mesa los datos financieros correspondientes a los últimos diez años y estaba a punto de escribir un mail a una colega de México para pedirle más detalles cuando escuchó un leve golpecito en la puerta y acto seguido ésta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar asomar una cabeza femenina.

-Buenos días, consejera. ¿Tiene un momento libre? – La cabeza emitió por la boca una voz melosa de tonillo empalagoso. Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Tenía a sus espaldas diecisiete años de empleada en el Ministerio. Pero ni cuando tenía dieciocho años y era una bisoña recibiendo clases de Derecho Mágico, lo mas bajo del escalafón ministerial, hubiera aprobado aquel proceder.

-Me va a disculpar, pero salvo que sea un tema urgente, le ruego que siga el procedimiento habitual de pedir cita a mi secretaria.- Contestó con todo el aplomo del mundo y sin permitirse ni el mas leve gesto que revelara lo que estaba pensando. La bruja, una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo teñido de un rubio amarillento, muy rizado y recogido en un moño alto y un tanto ridículo, sonrió y abrió aún más la puerta hasta colarse entera en el despacho revelando un cuerpo bajito, muy delgado y fibroso embutido en un traje de chaqueta gris anodino.

-Verá, es que su secretaria no está ahora mismo en su puesto de trabajo...

Cecilia, muy seria, se levantó de su sillón de oficina y caminó resuelta hacia la invasora dispuesta a que no penetrara en su despacho ni un centímetro más allá de hasta donde ya lo había hecho. Cuando estaba a su altura clavó sus ojos grises en los ojos oscuros de la bruja. Si la visitante no estaba dispuesta a darse por aludida por la vía diplomática, Cecilia tampoco lo estaba a dejarse amilanar por nadie, ni aunque fuera la mismísima Ministra de Magia harta hasta las cejas de poción multijugos.

-Pues entonces...- dijo extendiendo un brazo en una clarísima invitación a que abandonara aquella habitación.- déjele por favor una nota sobre la mesa y ella procederá.- Y echó a andar hacia la puerta de tal manera que a la bruja no le quedó otra que salir del despacho. No obstante, no se dio por rendida.

-Soy Viridiana Vázquez, la jefa de la Unidad de Ayudas a Licántropos...- Exclamó deprisa, una sonrisa mas falsa que una moneda de madera en el rostro. Cecilia, que ya estaba en el marco de su puerta, hizo girar los engranajes de su cerebro. "¿Quién – y ahí puso un taco de cuatro letras que comenzaba por la letra _C_ – era esta Viridiana Vázquez?" Pero no había llegado a su puesto por casualidad ni por enchufe, sino por ser una de las mas brillantes abogadas mágicas del Ministerio, así que sus neuronas rápidamente hicieron _clic clic_. Esta bruja debía ser alguien con quién habría contactado Nieves. Vio el cielo abierto, pero decidió mantenerse fría. No se permitió ni una media sonrisa, aunque se habría reído con ganas.

-Encantada, señora Vázquez. La señora Bombín la atenderá estupendamente. Y ahora, si me disculpa.

Y sin mas, Cecilia la dejó ahí, en el antedespacho. Sabía que Nieves habría encantado los papeles, hechizado archivos y cajones y bloqueado el ordenador, de manera que si a esta dama le daba por curiosear iba a sacar poquísimo en claro. Dedicó medio segundo a reflexionar sobre el personaje mientras se encaminaba otra vez a su sillón. La excusa para presentarse así, de improviso en su despacho y con total descaro, era, y eso estaba claro, lo del informe que Nieves tenía que elaborar para la señora Granger- Weasley. Cecilia frunció el ceño disgustada. Por principios, los pelotas no le gustaban. Nada. Y mucho menos la gente que dejaba caer insinuaciones que podían interpretarse de manera equivocada y además insidiosa. Tampoco. Ya comentaría con Nieves cuando regresara de la lechucería. Bebió agua mineral de una botella que tenía sobre la mesa y no le costó demasiado aparcar mentalmente y de forma momentánea a aquella bruja con nombre de película de Buñuel.

Nieves regresó poco tiempo después, ahora con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha envuelto en una tirita. También llevaba otro grueso sobre de pergamino de la mejor calidad, una mancha de guano en la espalda que no había visto y un deseo que contenía a duras penas de escaparse a su casa para meterse veinte minutos debajo de la ducha. Se estaba dejando caer en la silla cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Despacho de la Consejera Pizarro...

-Hola, soy Viridiana Vázquez, la Jefa de la Unidad de Ayudas a Licántropos...

-Si, ya se. Hablamos la semana pasada.

-Eso es. Te he dejado una nota sobre la mesa. No se si la habrás visto...

Nieves paseó la vista y enseguida encontró un pequeño _post-it _redondo de color morado con la marca de unas conocidas pastillas _muggles_ de chocolate con cubierta de colorines en un extremo.

-Si, ya veo que me has dejado una especie de _Lacasito_...

-Oh, _je je jeeee_, si. Es que mi marido es _muggle_ y trabaja en la empresa que los fabrica... Creo que se ven mas que los típicos amarillos... El caso es que quisiera que la consejera me recibiera...

-¿Motivo?

-¡Oh! De trabajo, por supuesto. Quería, bueno, ponerme a su disposición para cualquier cosa relacionada con la licantropía y...

-Muy bien. Se lo comentaré.

-Te he dejado todos mis datos, mi _e-mail_, mis teléfonos...

-Si, si. Tranquila. Se lo comentaré.

-Espero que la documentación que envié el lunes fuera de su entera satisfacción...

-Muy completa.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Abarcaba todos los puntos del correo que te mandé.

-Pero...

-Mira, en cuanto sepa algo, te lo transmito.

-Pero...

-Siento tener que dejarte, pero entra otra llamada.

Con aquel truco, Nieves colgó. A continuación apuntó un par de cosas con mano rápida en una libreta. En algún momento de la jornada su jefa asomaría la cabeza, y aprovechando que estiraba sus largas piernas preguntaría por las novedades. Entonces Nieves, de un rápido vistazo, repasaría aquella libreta. Estaba a punto de guardarla en el cajón, pero no lo hizo. Tomó de nuevo el bolígrafo y anotó "pedir un teléfono con pantalla, de esos que muestran quién está llamando".

_xXxXxXx_

_Anuncios: Cris Snape recogió el guante que lancé en el Profile. Aquel de ¿te atreves a escribir en el potterverso sorg-expandido? Pues bien, ya tenéis en su profile los dos primeros capítulos. El personaje protagonista es el auror Caradoc Dearborn y la historia, Un Nuevo Mundo, promete... ¡y mucho!_

_Os invito a pasaros por ella y por extensión por todas las de Cris, porque son verdaderamente de las que merecen la pena._

_Bsos. Sorg._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Hotel Warlock. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Tras unos instantes de indeciso silencio, Nieves se sobrepuso a la repentina confusión y fue capaz de articular alguna palabra.

-Perdone, llamaba al 91 62442 (*) 559 13 13.

-Si, aquí es. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Nieves abrió la boca sorprendida. No esperaba que el número de teléfono que aparecía en la tarjeta que tenía en la mano correspondiera con el hotel del barrio mágico de Madrid.

-Estaba buscando a la señora Lucrecia Plaza.

-¿De parte de...?

-Nieves Bombín. Ministerio de Magia.

-Un momento, por favor.

Nieves quedó a la espera escuchando una reproducción del Magical Mistery Tour de los Beatles. Medio minuto después, Cecilia entró en su antedespacho seguida por la segunda de sus hijas, la cual se quedó mirando a la secretaria de su madre que, con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, las saludó con una mano mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de lo que fuera que estaba escuchando. Cecilia enganchó a Mencía por el hombro y la metió dentro de su despacho, antes de que la contemplación del bailoteo de Nieves resultara demasiado violenta o generara algún comentario descarado.

-Un momento, le paso a la Directora.- Medio segundo después una voz distinta a la inicial, masculina aunque atiplada, interrumpió el _lalalá_ de los melenudos ingleses y el consiguiente meneo de cabeza de Nieves.

-Lucrecia Plaza al aparato. – Una tercera voz, tremendamente femenina a la vez que muy profunda, se presentó.

-Ah. Buenos días. Nieves Bombín, del Ministerio... – Contestó la bruja intentando ocultar el sobresalto que le había producido semejante voz.

-Si, ya me lo ha dicho mi secretario. ¿Puedo saber de qué departamento o unidad?

-Consejo.

-Ya...- la voz al otro lado permaneció callada menos de un nanosegundo, como sopesando la información.- Bien. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Oh, verá, hemos recibido una solicitud de información del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, y me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme.

-Usted dirá. ¿Es sobre el sector hotelero?

-No. Me temo que no. Es sobre licantropía.

-¡Ah, ya!

-Verá... están haciendo un estudio comparativo de la situación en distintos países de Europa, con el fin de disponer de bases para llevar a cabo una reforma...

-Pues ya era hora, caramba. Que la situación para los de nuestra condición en Reino Unido no es, precisamente, para tirar cohetes.

-Verá. Nos han mandado unos cuestionarios para recabar información preliminar...

-¿Quiere que rellene una encuesta?

-No exactamente. Hay algunos puntos en los que si me gustaría contar con su opinión, porque una cosa es recabar el dato teórico y otra la realidad práctica. Pero sobre todo, la llamaba porque quería saber si esta persona podría visitar la CHISPOL en una próxima visita a nuestro país. Tengo entendido que usted es la presidenta.

-Pueden dirigir un escrito a las oficinas. ¿Tiene la dirección?

-Si, la tengo.

-Estupendo. Pues remiten un escrito y les contestaremos. ¿Algo mas?

-No, nada mas.

Nieves colgó el teléfono con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, la señora Plaza le parecía una persona muy susceptible, incluso un tanto a la defensiva. Por otro, tenía una forma de hablar, un tono de voz... un no se qué que resultaba atractivamente perturbador. Anotó nuevamente en su libreta para redactar por la tarde la petición oficial a la CHISPOL preguntándose si haberse saltado a Viridiana Vázquez no habría sido una mala idea. Al fin y al cabo, ella trataba a menudo con las asociaciones de licantropía. Posiblemente hubiera conseguido un trato no tan arisco por parte de aquella mujer.

-¿Todo en calma?

Nieves levantó la cabeza un poco aturdida y clavó los ojos en Cecilia, que acompañada por la segunda de sus hijas salía del despacho bolso y abrigo en ristre.

-Todo como siempre. ¿Qué tal, Mencía?

-Bien.- Contestó la niña con una sonrisa. Mencía era muy delgada y fibrosa, una niña larga y elástica de once años, con la cara y la nariz mas alargadas que su madre y unos ojos siempre despiertos y curiosos del color de la miel.- Hemos estado en el Hospital. Me han cambiado la pócima.- Explicó con desparpajo. Mencía había padecido una infección mágica en el oído interno antes del verano que le había dejado como secuela ciertos problemas de audición que no podrían valorarse completamente hasta que no fuera mayor.

-Espero que con la nueva medicación te vaya mejor.

-Esta parece que no tienen efectos secundarios.- Explicó la niña. La poción que hasta entonces había estado tomando le había producido mareos en el coche y ciertos vaivenes en el humor que hicieron a su madre sospechar si no estaría entrando en la adolescencia.

-Vamos a comer a la cafetería de la delegación del Ministerio de Agricultura, y después Mencía regresará al colegio. ¿Vienes? – Ofreció Cecilia.

-No, gracias. – Declinó Nieves.- Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Seguramente me baje por un sandwitch.

-Como quieras. Hasta la tarde, entonces.

-Hasta la tarde. Adiós Mencía.

-Chao, Nieves.

Nieves se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Tamborileó un poco con los dedos sobre la mesa y tomó una decisión. Un segundo después descolgaba el teléfono.

-¿Viridiana Vázquez?

-Hola Nieves.

-Vaya, veo que tienes uno de esos teléfonos.

-Si, jejejeeee, me lo han instalado esta misma mañana.

-¡Qué bien! Verás, me preguntaba si has comido ya. Porque me gustaría tener una charla contigo sobre la CHISPOL, algo informal...

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿En un cuarto de hora abajo?

-Perfecto.

-Estupendo ¿Vendrá la Consejera?

-Ehhh, no. Tiene asuntos familiares.

-Espero que no sea grave. He oído que tiene un montón de hijos...

-Si, tiene unos cuantos. Y no, no es grave.

-Estupendo. Ya me contarás. Hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Nieves colgó el teléfono mas preocupada que antes. Igual no había sido una buena idea. Ella iba pensando en sonsacar información a Viridiana y ahora iba a resultar que la bruja de Ayudas a Licántropos haría lo propio con ella en relación con Cecilia. Esta individua debía haber visto el cielo abierto para hacerse con un enchufe al aparecer ella con lo del informe y eso no tenía nada de gracia. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía. La tal Viridiana podía ser peligrosa.

(*) Prefijo mágico que corresponde con la palabra "magia" en un teléfono digital. El número de teléfono del Warlok es por tanto el prefijo de Madrid (91), el prefijo mágico (62442) y el número individual. Nótese que el prefijo mágico inglés es el mismo pues corresponde a magic y es el que se teclea en la cabina de teléfonos de la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Para evitar las confusiones se ponen delante los prefijos muggles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Para cuando Nieves bajó al atrio del Ministerio Viridiana Vázquez ya estaba allí esperándola. Aunque no la había visto nunca, no había lugar a confusión. Tenía que ser la que esperaba expectante, mirando atentamente a todo el que salía. Nieves se acercó un poco titubeante porque no estaba segura de qué decir.

-¿Viridiana?

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! – Dijo la bruja sonriente plantándole un par de besos en las mejillas.- Había pensado la cafetería de Agricultura...

-¡No! – Exclamó Nieves rápidamente. Ese era precisamente el lugar donde Cecilia se había llevado a su hija. – Mejor... ¿Por qué no la Abadía 51? Creo que los platos combinados están la mar de bien ...

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me encanta la Abadía 51!.- Y la tomó por el brazo llevándosela hacia lo profundo del barrio mágico.

La Abadía era un local estilo bávaro que servía 51 clases de cerveza de abadía de barril. Estaba muy bien para ir de tapeo, pero los funcionarios no solían acercarse a comer simple y llanamente porque tenían opciones con mejor relación calidad-precio en los locales próximos pertenecientes a la administración muggle.

-La Consejera lleva poco tiempo ¿No? – Preguntó Viridiana como si fuera una trivialidad sin importancia mientras caminaban.

-Desde septiembre.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuánto llevas en el Consejo?

-Lo mismo que ella. ¿Cuánto llevas tu en Asuntos Sociales?

-Diez años. Entré en 2000. Antes había estado en Secretaría Judicial. Quince años. Intenté ascender a Oidor (*), pero no tuve suerte. Me coincidieron los exámenes con ciertas complicaciones familiares. Y después me ofrecieron este puesto...

Nieves tomó nota mental. Viridiana Vázquez provenía del sistema judicial mágico, por tanto era posible que hubiera asistido a algún juicio en el que se hubieran visto involucrados licántropos, aunque no habría tomado parte en la resolución porque la tarea del Secretario Judicial era levantar acta de todo lo que se decía en la vista oral.

-¿Tu has estado siempre con la señora Pizarro? – Viridiana volvió a la carga.

-No. Cuando entró en el Ministerio coincidimos en su primer destino. Después hemos estado mucho tiempo en áreas distintas.

-Entonces quedaría contenta, si se acordó de ti cuando le llegó el gran ascenso.

-Supongo.

-Es muy joven para ser consejera.

-Es la más joven de todos.

-Y tiene cuatro o cinco hijos...

-Cuatro.

-¡Qué capacidad! ¡Quiero decir, para conciliar la vida laboral con la familiar! ¡jajajajaaaa! No me refería a... ya sabes... capacidad de generación.

-Tiene mucha capacidad de trabajo.- Contestó Nieves con expresión neutra mientras pensaba que si Cecilia hubiera estado delante seguramente le habría lanzado un aguijonazo verbal a Viridiana. Últimamente a todo el mundo le daba por sacarle el temita, y era obvio que había empezado a molestarse.

-Y dime... ¿Tiene previsto ampliar su equipo próximamente?

Al llegar a esa pregunta una especie de sirena repiqueteó en la cabeza de Nieves avisando de que esa era información esencial para su interlocutora. Se tomó un segundo para decidir qué contestar. Todavía no sabía exactamente con qué clase de persona estaba tratando aunque desde luego muy de dar rodeos no era. Si le decía la situación tal cual se encontraba en el momento presente tal vez decidiera que no merecía la pena intercambiar más información con ella.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona el Consejo...- Dijo como dando por supuesto que la otra era una mujer muy informada sobre el funcionamiento oficioso de aquel órgano.

-Pues no, no se. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

¡Uy!, pensó Nieves mientras la sirena mental volvía a repiquetear aún mas fuerte. ¡Estaba ante una buena pieza!

-Muchas cosas van por antigüedad. Los despachos, la asignación de plazas presupuestarias para tener un equipo, la escoba oficial con chófer...

-Me ha parecido que es un poco, no se, espartana. ¿No es de la familia Moltó (**)?

-Está instalándose y ya tiene mucho trabajo. Es muy competente. Y desde luego, lo que no es, es vaga. Es una mujer concienzuda y exigente con su trabajo.

Habían llegado a la Abadía y Nieves abría la puerta ofreciendo a Viridiana que pasara delante. La bruja le dio las gracias con una efusividad poco natural y entró muy decidida. Ella misma se encaminó hacia una mesa situada tras una columna, en un lugar que permitía ver muy bien quién entraba y quién salía a la vez que no se era visto y se sentó en el sitio mejor situado desde el punto de vista estratégico. Nieves sonrió protocolariamente mientras depositaba el abrigo en el perchero.

-Y dime ¿Están las altas instancias muy interesadas en la licantropía? – Preguntó Viridiana a bocajarro cuando Nieves se sentó en su sitio.

-Se trata de un estudio internacional.

-¿Un estudio nuestro?

-No. Británico.

-Ya... yo pediré el menú dos, gracias.- Viridiana ni había mirado el menú ni tampoco al camarero, de donde Nieves dedujo que era mas habitual del sitio de lo que hubiera pensado.

-Yo también.- Pidió ella misma sin saber si quiera qué era lo que pedía.

-Así que los británicos se interesan por los licántropos. La verdad es que tienen mucho trabajo por delante. Estamos en confianza ¿Verdad?

-Claro.

-Su sistema es un desastre. Medieval, lo calificaría yo.

Nieves no se sorprendió en absoluto. Cuanto mas profundizaba en la sociedad inglesa, más rara y atrasada le resultaba. Pero como ella consideraba que no estaba en confianza se contuvo muy mucho de expresar nada.

-En cambio, los licántropos españoles están muy bien organizados...- Dijo de la manera mas neutra que fue capaz.

-¡Oh! ¡Y subvencionados!. Yo hasta diría que mimados por el sistema. Pagan poquísimos impuestos, lo que permite que las asociaciones, aunque no tengan ánimo de lucro, sean organizaciones económicas boyantes.

-La señora Plaza, según tengo entendido, trabaja en el Warlock.

-¡Es la Directora del hotel! Es mas, el hotel es propiedad de la ANHOMULE. Es uno de tantos negocios que tienen.

-Pensé que era de una cadena.

-Y lo es. Tienen hoteles en medio mundo mágico, y el capital social pertenece a la Asociación Nacional de Hombres y Mujeres Lobo de España.

-¡Caramba!

-Y no solo eso. DifuPress, la editorial de la mitad de los libros de texto que se usan en los Magisteria (***) de la Federación es también de ellos. Y PharmaMagic, la distribuidora de elementos para pociones portuguesa, es de la OLP.

-Todo un holding.

-Completamente.

-Pero no son tantos ¿No?

-Apenas una cincuentena en toda la Federación. Pero ya te digo, entre las ventajas sociales y fiscales, son muy, pero que muy boyantes.

- Lo dices de una forma que parece que igual merece la pena dejarse morder – Bromeó Nieves.

-Oh, no. ¡Qué va! Te lo digo yo, que los he visto en sus horas bajas, por llamarlo de algún modo.- Contestó Viridiana, por primera vez muy seria. – Es como los ciegos. Los muggles ciegos, me refiero. Mueven mucha pasta con la ONCE (****) pero ¿querrías quedarte ciega?

-Pues no, la verdad.

-La transformación, a pesar de que se les suministra la poción matalobos, es muy dolorosa. Por eso no llegan a muy viejos. Es absolutamente horrible ver como sufren, sobre todo cuando van a morir, no resisten la última transformación...

-Ya... – Nieves se quedó un poco parada. Parecía como si Viridiana hablara con un conocimiento de causa que iba mas allá del ámbito profesional.

-Ellos... bueno, en la meseta, tradicionalmente, se les ha respetado bastante.- Viridiana remontó el presunto bajón y siguió hablando. O quizás fue al revés, y siguió hablando para remontar.- Las gentes, incluso las muggles han sido siempre mucho mas tolerantes que en otros lugares, como la cornisa cantábrica...

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

-Si. Históricamente, en Castilla, su identidad era conocida por el pueblo. Incluso por los muggles. Cuando llegaba la luna llena se encerraban bien en sus casas y hasta le dejaban algún cordero para que saciara el hambre. Los hay famosos, como Joannes Sierra, un noble caballero toledano cultísimo, que sirvió en la corte castellana en el siglo X.

-¡Caramba!

-De alguna forma, había permisividad porque predominaba la consideración de enfermedad.

-¿Se sabe como se adquiere? Aparte del mordisco, claro.

-Hay otras dos formas. Una es la maldición. Si, una magia negra puede condenar a una persona a la licantropía, aunque no hay información registrada sobre el encantamiento en cuestión. Es magia demasiado oscura, por lo que los hechiceros que a lo largo de la historia lo han logrado se han reservado el conocimiento. Lo que si se sabe es que, cuando es por maldición, es por principio reversible por la Primera Ley de la Magia.

-_Todo hechizo tiene su contra hechizo_.

-Exactamente. Aunque ocurre lo mismo. Si desconoces la maldición, es dificilísimo encontrar la contra maldición.

-Como lo de los burros.

-Se cree que el principio mágico es similar al del hechizo que convierte a un ser humano en burro, si. La segunda forma es una ingesta accidental de una combinación harto difícil de setas alucinógenas.

-¿Ingesta accidental?

-Un combinado de setas que no suelen crecer juntas, pero que no son del todo desconocidas en algunos puntos de Europa. Entre ellos Galicia y norte de Portugal y los Pirineos. El Ministerio suele enviar en temporada de setas a expertos para erradicarlas. En esos casos, suele ser una cosa provocada... alguien que prepara la mezcla...

Vaya. ¿Eso lo lleváis vosotros? – Preguntó Nieves observando con horror que el plato que habían pedido consistía en cordero estofado. Y ella, precisamente, aborrecía el cordero.

-No. El envenenamiento lupino, que es como se conoce, está reconocido como delito en el Código Penal Mágico. Si he visto un par de casos, cuando era Secretaria Judicial.- Comentó Viridiana saboreando con cara de satisfacción y aprobación un enorme pedazo de su plato.

-Así que el Código penal lo recoge...

-Claro. Convertir a una persona en licántropo es, por principio, una conducta calificada de delito. Aunque después se pueden aplicar atenuantes y hasta alguna eximente. La mayoría de los actuales son casos accidentales entre familiares. Se ven en juicio pero no llegan a condenarse. O la condena es pequeña por la existencia de atenuantes.

-Ya.

-Si te interesa el tema judicial, hay un caso muy conocido en el siglo XIX, un tal Romasanta, que mató a 9 muggles. Lo capturó la Guardia Civil, ellos lo juzgaron y lo condenaron al garrote vil. Finalmente se consiguió extraditar al sistema mágico y le conmutaron la pena por prisión perpetua. Murió en Eritia (*****), a los 46 años, en la luna llena de abril.

-Probablemente me interese echarle un vistazo, si.

-Por la tarde te mando un mail con el fichero.

-Es muy interesante. No imaginaba que había tanto detrás...

-Y luego está la AUALP, que en teoría está formada por "amigos de..." pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con quién se asocia. De hecho, todas las solicitudes tienen que ser aprobadas por la CHISPOL y por nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay mucho mirón.

-¿Mirón?

-Los de la AUALP asisten a las transformaciones.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Están atiborrados de poción matalobos. – Negó Viridiana.

-¿Entonces?

Viridiana se inclinó sobre su plato, ya casi vacío, y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los ojos claros de Nieves.

-Cuando conozcas a Lucrecia Plaza, lo entenderás de golpe.

**xXxXxXx**

(*) Un Oidor es un juez. El Veedor es el fiscal (ve la causa y la expone para que el juez la "escuche" y se forme opinión; de ahí Oidor). Existe también un Defensor, que es un letrado que defiende al acusado; y un Secretario, que levanta acta.

(**) Pociones Moltó, S.L. es una famosa fábrica de pociones espagiritas (cuasi alquímicas) con sede cerca de El Palmar, en la Albufera de Valencia. Efectivamente, pertenece a la familia de Cecilia.

(***) Magisterium (plural Magisteria): colegio de magia de la Federación. Hay varios puesto que la magia se estudia desde los 7 años simultaneándose con los estudios muggles y en régimen generalmente de fines de semana. Se completa con campamentos mágicos en verano.

(****) ONCE es la Organización Nacional de Ciegos de España.

(*****) Eritia: Prisión mágica de la España mágica, situada en la isla del mismo nombre, cercana al Islote de Perejil. Es el lugar de origen de la raza de perros Cerberos, los de tres cabezas, a los que pertenece Fluffy. Actualmente está abandonada, completamente deshabitada y bajo hechizos anti muggles. No obstante, el incidente del islote de Perejil en 2002 provocó una gran alarma mágica. La cooperación entre la Federación y el vecino del sur mágico fue ejemplar. Actualmente la prisión mágica de la Federación se encuentra en la isla de Atalanta, una isla pequeña al oeste de Azores, bajo soberanía inicialmente portuguesa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Nieves regresó a su despacho se encontró con un operario que estaba cambiando su teléfono por otro con pantalla. El operario le informó de que contaba con la autorización para ponerse a trabajar de la consejera, la cual se encontraba trabajando. Nieves colgó el abrigo en el perchero y a continuación llamó a la puerta de Cecilia, que respondió con un neutro "Adelante".

-Hola, lamento haberme retrasado.

-Yo he vuelto antes de la hora porque Mencía tenía que estar en el colegio a las tres y cuarto. ¿Sigue el operario ahí?

-Si. Muchas gracias por haber tramitado el cambio de teléfono tan rápido.

-De nada. Creo que te será muy útil. De hecho, aquí ha puesto otro.- Y diciendo aquello señaló el ala supletoria de su mesa.- Como somos las últimas en llegar, nos ha tocado todo lo peor. Pero ya iremos mejorando.- Añadió con convencimiento.

Nieves asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto que Cecilia era espartana, pero se debía a que priorizaba en el trabajo de forma semejante a como lo hacía en su casa. En cualquier caso, también era una mujer muy pertinaz. Sin prisa pero también sin pausa iría modernizando sus dependencias, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Qué tal lo de las becas? – Preguntó curiosa al ver que su jefa tenía sobre la mesa un montón de estadísticas.

-He recopilado muchísima información. La he analizado lo mejor que he podido y mi conclusión es que no merece la pena desde múltiples puntos de vista.

-Así que ya tienes claro en qué sentido informarás.

-Para serte sincera, en realidad no lo se. Diplomáticamente tenemos otros elementos de negociación. Económicamente es un momento de contención de gasto por precaución de cara a cómo pueda influir la crisis muggle en la economía mágica, y nada garantiza que dentro de unos años, cuando tengamos opciones, también tengamos un candidato. Conseguir un herbólogo de ese nivel no es fácil (1).

-¿Entonces?

-Pues precisamente ahí está el quid. Que no es fácil pero puede ocurrir. He analizado las selecciones de los últimos quince años y he observado que se presentan muchos por presentarse, por si no hay otro mejor y suena la flauta. No son malos herbólogos, entiéndeme, pero no tienen el nivel especial del que recibe la beca de la Fundación. Pero cuando hay uno realmente bueno acaba dejándolos atrás y llevándose la de los países. Y ahí reside mi cuita ¿Qué pasa si no nos subimos al carro y resulta que dentro de seis o siete años, cuando haya opciones de que nos den la beca, tenemos un candidato que merece la pena?

-Siempre podrá optar a la beca que concede la Fundación.

-Con el triple o el cuádruple de competencia, en un año bueno. El caso es, Nieves, que si tienes un buen candidato le proporcionas una oportunidad excelente.

-Ya entiendo, yo creo que...

-No, no me digas qué harías tu. Es mi responsabilidad tomar una decisión. Quiero acertar o equivocarme yo solita.

-Entiendo.

-Bien. ¿Y tu qué tal con tus licántropos?

-Alucinando. ¿Sabias que la Directora del Warlock es una de ellos?

-Ni idea. De hecho, no se quién es la Directora del hotel. Nunca me he alojado allí ni he tenido que tratar con ellos para ningún asunto oficial.

-Lucrecia Plaza. La presidenta de la CHISPOL.

-Vaya.

-Son todo un lobby de poderío económico.

-No lo sabía. Pero no me termina de sorprender. Tienen muchas exenciones fiscales, lo se de mi etapa como subdirectora de Tributación (2).

-Y ayudas y subvenciones por otro lado.

-Creo que le interesará mucho a la señora Granger Weasley.

-Yo también lo creo. Hablé con Lucrecia por teléfono esta mañana. Me pareció un poco a la defensiva. Y después he almorzado con Viridiana Vázquez.

-¡Qué valor!

-Ya se que no te ha entrado por el ojo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Nieves sonrió y decidió no seguir por ahí, aunque estaba casi segura de que Cecilia estaba pensando que se trataba de una trepa.

-Viridiana es la que me ha explicado los entresijos económicos de los licántropos. El caso es que igual me paso después del trabajo a tomar algo en el lobby del hotel. Tal vez tenga suerte y pueda hablar unos momentos con la señora Plaza.

-Yo que tu me iría a casa con Paula (3).

-¡Ah, Paula...!

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me ha dejado.

-¡Qué dices!

-Si. Después de casi treinta años, se ha enamorado de otra persona.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Estoy aceptablemente bien. Una cosa es una infidelidad, y otra muy distinta que se haya enamorado. Contra eso, no puedes luchar.

-No, ciertamente. Pero no me habías dicho nada.

-Es que me he quedado casi sin capacidad de reacción porque se ha ido con un hombre.

-Vaya.

-Yo ya sabía que Paula era bisexual. Pero después de tantos años me ha dejado fuera de juego. Máxime cuando después he sabido con quién se ha ido.

-Así que lo conoces.

-Y tu también. Es Federico Aguado (4).

-¡No!

-¡Si! Y por primera vez me ha parecido que él no iba a la caza y captura.

-¡Crees que está enamorado de Paula!

-Sinceramente, si.

-¡Vivir para ver! Lo siento mucho, Nieves. Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

-No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que estoy medianamente bien.

No era cierto. Por dentro estaba hecha polvo y sólo se explicaba cómo conseguía ir a trabajar todas las mañanas porque el Informe de los licántropos había despertado en ella un interés profesional dormido hacía décadas. Y también por Cecilia. Porque su jefa podía ser seria y hasta un poco arisca, pero a la par era competente y buena persona. Y porque sin proponérselo, Cecilia tiraba del personal hacia delante. Contárselo, en el fondo, había sido todo un desahogo.

Nieves volvió a su puesto de trabajo invadida por una extraña melancolía que no la abandonó durante toda la tarde, y eso que estuvo bastante ocupada puesto que llegó la petición de Hermione, la cual fue aceptada y firmada por Cecilia y remitida a vuelta de lechuza a Londres.

Salió media hora mas tarde que su jefa, dudando si marcharse a languidecer en su casa o pasarse por el Warlock. Al final, optó por la segunda opción, a pesar de que no se encontraba en su mejor forma. Entró en el hotel arrepintiéndose de su decisión y preguntándose por qué a pesar de ello sus piernas se empeñaban en conducirla hasta Recepción y cómo era que su boca ya estaba preguntando por "Lucrecia Plaza de parte de Nieves Bombín, del Ministerio de Magia"

Un par de minutos después, Nieves estaba estupefacta. Delante de ella se encontraba una mujer impecable, en esa edad madura interesante y un tanto indefinida, con un cabello ondulado de color castaño oscuro y ojos de un azul celeste como nunca había visto. Era alta, estaba muy bien maquillada y llevaba el pelo de peluquería. Iba embutida en un traje de chaqueta de falda de corte sastre y color gris marengo y zapatos elegantísimos de finísimo tacón que resplandecían de lo limpios que estaban. Bajo la chaqueta abotonada era evidente que no llevaba blusa, dejando rellenar la ropa por un busto proporcionado al tamaño de su dueña y muy bien puesto.

-Lucrecia Plaza, Directora del Hotel.- Se presentó con aquella voz profunda y envolvente.- Y también Presidenta de la CHISPOL. Ni que decir tiene que también soy licántropa.

Nieves se sintió empequeñecer. Ella, con sus pantalones de paño azul oscuros, su camisa de algodón y una gabardina corta beige, su pelo lacio lavado bajo la ducha aquella mañana y dejado secar al aire y sus zapatos planos de cordones, desentonaba horrores con aquella mujer elegantísima que la conducía amablemente hacia una mesa del bar del hotel, bajo las miradas de mas de un huésped y los saludos respetuosos del personal del establecimiento.

-¿Una copa? – Ofreció Lucrecia con cortesía.

-Un café con leche, si no le importa.

-Mario, un café con leche y un vienés descafeinado, por favor.

El camarero, un chico joven de pelo muy negro y muy cortito asintió un poco nervioso y salió pitando para la barra. Medio segundo después tenían sobre la mesa las bebidas. Nieves observó las manos grandes de uñas cortas pero muy bien limadas y pintadas con un sencillo brillo de su interlocutora, y casi sintió vergüenza de las suyas mientras rasgaba el sobrecito del azúcar y lo vertía en la taza.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo.- Consiguió balbucear.

-Por favor, tutéame. La verdad es que creo que esta mañana he estado un poco cortante al teléfono, y lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Es normal, si una recibe de repente una llamada así, del Ministerio.

Lucrecia sonrió dejando a la vista unos dientes perfectamente alineados y blanquísimos, aunque Nieves no dejó de notar que sus colmillos eran ligeramente mas grandes que la media.

-Hay mucho morbo con nosotros.

-¿Morbo?

-Verás, te cuento mi caso. Aunque trabajo muchísimo mi condición me otorga cierto halo de atractivo que hace que constantemente me encuentre con gente que piensa que estoy donde estoy por ser licántropa en lugar de ser simplemente una bruja competente. Tengo que demostrar por encima de lo necesario lo que valgo constantemente, y eso a veces me hace ser un poquito susceptible.

-Puedo entenderlo. Las mujeres muggles se quejan a menudo de algo parecido.

-Tu no eres de magia joven ¿Verdad?

-No. Magia antigua. ¿Por qué? (5)

-Lo digo por cómo hablas de las mujeres muggles. Si fueras de primera generación, como es mi caso, lo habrías vivido. Mi madre tuvo que pedir permiso a mi padre para seguir trabajando una vez casada, así estaban las cosas antes de la democracia muggle.

-Perdona, no quería parecer descortés con los muggles ni con los magos de generaciones recientes.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Has sido respetuosa y sincera. No me has ocultado que es una realidad que no has vivido en primera persona.

Nieves sonrió tímidamente. Lucrecia Plaza era una caja de sorpresas, sin duda. Lo que esperaba era que no fuera como la de Pandora.

**xXxXxXx**

(1)Cecilia está trabajando en la posible incorporación de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal a la Sociedad de Benefactores de la Fundación Sampaio. Dicha Fundación concede anualmente una beca para estudiantes que hayan concluído o estén a punto de terminar estudios de Herbología superior, consistente en financiar un año de estudios en Brasil, en plena selva del Amazonas. Tiene un elevadísimo prestigio y es todo un referente en el mundo de la herbología. Escuelas de Magia de todo el mundo y otras instituciones de prestigio asociadas con la materia presentan cada año a sus mejores y mas prometedores estudiantes cuyos currículos y trabajos de investigación son sometidos a rigurosa evaluación por el Patronato de la Fundación antes de tomar una decisión. La Sociedad de Benefactores se creó a partir de un grupo de países que decidieron financiar con sus contribuciones una segunda beca de contenido y duración igual que la financiada por la Fundación. Adquirir la condición de Benefactor, junto con el compromiso de contribuir a financiar a un segundo becario, aporta también el derecho a votar al candidato entre los nacionales presentados por ellos mismos. Para mas información, véase los capítulos de Self Made Warlock, del fic Uno mas Uno.

(2)Antes de ser nombrada Consejera, Cecilia era la Subdirectora de Tributación muggle-mágica.

(3)En otros fics se da a conocer que Nieves es lesbiana y que lleva (o llevaba) más de un cuarto de siglo con la misma pareja, una bruja llamada Paula.

(4)Federico Aguado es un letrado mágico actualmente destinado en Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, que presume de haber incrementado él solito el porcentaje de divorcios en el mundo mágico. Aparece en Educando a niños mágicos y también hay alguna referencia a su trabajo en Crisis Ministerial.

(5)Magia antigua: hace algo mas de mil años un grupo de magos y, sobre todo brujas, se reunieron en una encrucijada en un bosque gallego para redactar y firmar el Manifiesto de Magia Antigua, que declaraba que, sin perjuicio de que cada uno mantuviera su fe, los magos y sobre todo las brujas se negaban en redondo a aceptar las tesis que algunos clérigos empezaban a difundir sobre que las mujeres no tenían alma o aún teniéndola eran inferiores a los hombres. Este manifiesto tuvo muchas implicaciones, sobre todo en materia de educación sexual y atención a las mujeres, fueran o no brujas, en el embarazo, el parto y sus enfermedades propias de su sexo. Si bien todos los magos o brujas descienden de ellos (pues incluso los magos de primera generación o hijos de muggles tienen antepasados mágicos perdidos en la noche de los tiempos) _De Magia Antigua _se dice solamente del mago o bruja que puede trazar de continuo una línea de antepasados hasta alguna de las firmantes. Tanto Nieves como Cecilia pertenecen a este grupo, y también los cuatro hijos de Cecilia, aunque su padre sea un muggle, porque esa condición que los ingleses llamarían de sangre mezclada no tiene nada que ver con la antigüedad mágica.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Tienes buen aspecto.- Comentó Cecilia la mañana siguiente cuando entró en su antedespacho.

-Tu, en cambio, tienes ojeras.-Contestó Nieves con la sinceridad que solo una estrecha confianza podía permitir.

-Mencía ha pasado la noche con mareos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y eso?

-Es la nueva poción. Al principio puede producir ese efecto. Como si te pusieras a dar vueltas muy deprisa, que luego todo te da vueltas. En teoría, esos efectos secundarios no deberían durar mas de un mes, hasta que el oído interno se acostumbra, pero la pobre lo ha pasado fatal.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Afortunadamente no es nada grave ni duradero.

-¿Ha ido al colegio?

-Si, de hecho creo que psicológicamente ha sido para ella una liberación marcharse a clase.

-¿Y si se le repiten los mareos mientras está allí?

-Sólo se producen, según indica el prospecto, cuando se lleva un rato en horizontal.

-Menos mal, entonces.

-Si.- Asintió Cecilia mientras soltaba el bolso en una esquina de la mesa de Nieves y se dejaba caer en una silla de confidente sin quitarse siquiera el abrigo.- ¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Te pasaste finalmente por el Warlock?

-Oh, si.- Contestó Nieves conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.- Y estuve tomando un café con Lucrecia Plaza. Es una persona muy interesante, y una vez roto el fuego resulta afable. He conseguido que acceda a atender a nuestra colega inglesa. Lo que pasa es que la próxima luna llena es el 21, que cae en domingo...

-¿Permitiría que asistiera a la transformación?

-Si.

-Creí que eso era bastante íntimo.

-Pues resulta que siempre tienen espectadores. Cuando lo hacen en manada, claro. Los de la AUALP, por lo visto, asisten regularmente. Al parecer muchos de ellos son investigadores que lo hacen con fines científicos. También los hay que son familiares o amigos...

-¡Qué cosas! ¿No es peligroso?

-Van hasta las cejas de matalobos. Y para algunos licántropos, tener a sus parejas, familiares o amigos cerca hace mas llevadera la transformación.

-¿Y para los que no?

-Siempre pueden optar por transformarse individualmente.

Cecilia calló un momento intentando imaginar cómo sería la transformación de un grupo de personas en lobos. Tenia idea de que dolía, puesto que se descoyuntaban las articulaciones y los huesos se transformaban. De hecho, mas que aullidos a la luna pensaba que muchos de los gritos eran realmente aullidos de dolor. Concluyó que no debía ser nada agradable y que, verdaderamente, uno tenía que apreciar mucho al que se transformaba para acompañarlo en semejante trance.

-Supongo que tendrás que contactar otra vez con la señora Granger para preguntarle qué tal le viene pasarse aquí un fin de semana. Si mal no recuerdo, tenía un par de niños bastante pequeños.- Dijo todavía impresionada por la imagen mental.

-Si, es lo que he pensado. Si no le viene bien tendríamos que pasarlo al 21 de diciembre, que es martes.

-Muy próximo a la Navidad.

-Si. Pero es lo que hay.

-Ya lo se. En fin, que ella misma elija. Si los licántropos no ponen inconvenientes, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, como comprenderás.

-En cualquier caso, yo voy a asistir a la próxima. ¿Quieres venir?

-Me lo tendría que pensar, y muy mucho. En principio, no es que me atraiga la idea. Además ¿Seguro que no se molestarían?

-No, Lucrecia ha sido muy amable y muy clara. Tiene referencias tuyas y dice que se fía de ti.

-¿Fiarse? ¿Es que tienen miedo de que alguien se lleve una pistola con una bala de plata, o qué?

-Cecilia, lo de la plata es un mito, en el sentido estricto del término.

-¡Ah! Creo que es evidente que no se mucho de ellos.

-Las criaturas no son lo tuyo, siempre lo he sabido.

-Una cosa es un dragón y otra una persona afectada de licantropía... ¡Y ahora que lo dices! ¡No he mirado el bolso! ¡Oh no! ¡Pufo! (1)

Cecilia, que se había dado prisa en abrir su bolso y rebuscar dentro, ahora tenía sobre la palma de la mano una especie de bola de tenis de color amarillo chillón que respiraba lentamente.

-Parece que está dormido.- Comentó Nieves tras mirarlo un instante.

-Como una piedra. ¡Porras! Esto me pasa por no revisar bolso y bolsillos antes de salir de casa. Ahora tendré que llamar a Nadia (2) para decirle que lo tengo, no vaya a ser que se ponga a buscarlo y no lo encuentre.

Nieves sonrió divertida. Pufo era bastante remolón para ser un puffskin. Se pasaba casi todo el tiempo dormido y, al ser amarillo, adoraba comer melón. Era tan algodonoso que Alberto, el marido de Cecilia, lo había apodado _El Pompón Amarillo_.

-¿No tendrás una caja que no te sirva?

-¿Para que le haga de nido?

-Eso es.

-Si, creo que tengo una caja por aquí... ten.

-Gracias.- Cecilia colocó con cuidado al puffskin dentro de la caja de rotuladores de subrayar vacía que le había tendido Nieves.- ¿Por qué decías lo de fiarse o no? – preguntó mientras dejaba la caja con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-Porque mas de una vez se han topado con gente que haciéndose pasar por amigos de los licántropos tenían otro tipo de intenciones. Sobre todo de carácter obsceno.

-¿Obsceno?

-Los licántropos se desnudan antes de transformarse para no cargarse la ropa. Y una vez transformados... bueno, digamos que es frecuente que lleven a cabo "ritos de apareamiento". Por supuesto sin consecuencias reproductivas. Parece ser que el sexo alivia mucho los efectos negativos de la transformación.

-¡Vivir para ver!

-Como están atiborrados de poción, algunos, bueno, se divierten con sus parejas.

-Y algunos de la AUALP van a ver lo que pillan...

-Eso es. Bueno, eso es lo que se trata de evitar. Por eso insisten en que se revisen minuciosamente todas las solicitudes de admisión en la AUALP.

-Un mundo mas complejo de lo que una podría pensar...- Reflexionó Cecilia en voz alta.

-¿Es que el género humano no es complejo per se?

-Tienes toda la razón.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Londres, unas cuantas horas mas tarde...**_

-Necesito un billete de avión.

-¿Un billete de avión? Creía que podías viajar de otras maneras.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan demasiado las escobas. Es imposible desaparecerse hasta Madrid de una sola vez, y tampoco quiero solicitar un traslador. El departamento de Transportes mágicos está ahora mismo a tope. En invierno las chimeneas están encendidas, y eso requiere reajustes en la Red Flú.

-De manera que lo único que se te ocurre es el avión. ¿Sabes, hija? Yo lo que creo es que subyace cierto deseo de volver a experimentar emociones muggles...

-Bueno, papá. En realidad, lo que ocurre es que, si comparas, llegas a la conclusión de que el mundo muggle y sus inventos tiene sus ventajas...

-Me alegro de que pienses así. Y ahora supongo que me vas a preguntar qué tienes que hacer para comprar un billete de avión.

-Pues si. He oído que se puede hacer con el ordenador...

-E Internet. Y con una tarjeta de crédito.

-He traído libras esterlinas para reintegrarte el pago.

-Me alegro de que no se trate de galeones, aunque lo cierto es que no te pensaba cobrar... Muy bien. Vamos a ello. ¿Quieres hacerlo tu misma? En realidad, es bien fácil.

-¡No! Todavía no se cómo evitar que interfiera la magia con un ordenador.

El señor Granger sonrió a su única hija y a continuación procedió a encender el ordenador. En la cocina, la señora Granger cedía, dejando a un lado sus firmes convicciones sobre salud dental, y se ponía a cocinar un enorme pastel de chocolate para sus alborotadores nietos.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Madrid, muchas mas horas mas tarde...**_

-¿Vas a ir, mamá?

-Aún no lo he decidido.

-Si vas... ¿puedes llevarme?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Esa no es contestación.

-Isabel, no lo considero adecuado y basta.

-¡Pero tu misma has dicho que van hasta las cejas de poción matalobos!

-Y además está Nieves, que para eso es un hacha.

-Mencía, no te metas en esto.

-¡Es que yo también quiero ir!

-Lo que me faltaba. ¡No!

-Pero mamá... es que no entiendo por qué no nos dejas.

-Isabel, no es solo por el peligro potencial. Es una intromisión en la intimidad de unas personas. No creo que les haga gracia que llevemos a una retahíla de niños para contemplar el espectáculo como si fuera un circo.

-¡Yo no soy una niña!

-No eres todavía una mujer.

-¡Pero...!

-Si lo prefieres, cambio la frase. No creo que les haga gracia que llevemos a una adolescente... – Cecilia miró a Mencía.- ... y a una pre púber.

-¡Qué injusto! – Soltó Isabel sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Injusto?- Exclamó su madre.- ¡Injusto es meter las narices en la vida privada de los demás sin que te hayan invitado! ¡Eso si que es injusto!

-¿Qué pasa con estas dos elementas? – Alberto, el cabeza de familia acababa de entrar en casa y con el rádar para detectar problemas filiales activado había ido directo al dormitorio de las dos mayores.

-¡Que están enfadadas porque quieren ir la próxima luna llena a ver transformarse a una manada de hombres y mujeres – lobo y les he dicho que no!

-¡Joder!

-¡Alberto! ¡Que están tus hijas delante!

-¡Perdón!

**xXxXxXx**

1.-Pufo es el puffskin mascota de los niños de Cecilia. Es amarillo y recuerda a una pelota de tenis. Ha escogido como dueña titular a la madre de familia, aunque ésta es la persona menos aficionada a los animales, sean mágicos o no, de todos ellos.

2.-Nadia es la bruja cuidadora que se encarga de poner orden en la numerosa prole de Cecilia desde que la mayor, Isabel, contaba con tres meses de edad, así como del grueso de las tareas domésticas. A pesar de su nombre, es una gallega de una aldea de la provincia de Orense.

**xXxXxXx**

Al hilo de la sugerencia de Cris Snape sobre lo que pudo pasar en la Magia Inglesa en los años 70, prolegómenos de la primera ascensión de Voldemort, y enlazando con los últimos capítulos de UmU, en los que hemos visto a Ana, la madre de Cecilia, como una joven estudiante de periodismo mágico en el Londres de la época, os lanzo una encuesta para saber si os apetecería un fic específico sobre el tema. Me gustaría que contestarais, con total sinceridad, porque si tengo pocos síes podría interpretar como poco interés, y la verdad, para eso prefiero que votéis directamente que no.

Y hablando de Cris Snape, reitero mi invitación de que os paséis por Un Mundo Nuevo, su fanfic ambientado en la sorgexpansión. Bsos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Londres, unos días después…**_

Hermione estaba fascinada. Había comenzado subrayando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el informe remitido desde Madrid no tenía desperdicio. Por ejemplo, ella solamente había sabido hasta entonces de la transmisión de la licantropía por mordisco del hombre-lobo transformado. Pero claro, tenía toda su lógica que hubiera otras, porque so pena de incurrir en un problema sin solución tenía que haberlas, formas originarias que no precisaban de alguien ya infectado. Y ahí estaban las maldiciones e intoxicaciones lupinas. Y el hecho de que, según la Primera Regla de la Magia de los Magos Ibéricos, todo hechizo debe tener un contra hechizo, suponía un luminoso rayo de esperanza para encontrar una cura.

Pero sin duda, el punto esencial era la concepción de los licántropos. Según la legislación ibérica, un licántropo era una persona con una enfermedad mágica crónica. No era un maldito, ni un ente, ni una criatura mágica. Era un ser humano. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento y tuvo que releer dos veces el párrafo que explicaba las dos teorías que habían existido desde siempre y cómo la que en Inglaterra resultaba impensable había prosperado en otros lugares. Los días iban a resultarle muy largos hasta el ansiado momento de la partida.

_**Madrid, unos días después…**_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? – Lucrecia preguntó a su nueva amiga mientras se agachaba para besarle ambas mejillas.

-Bastante bien. En el Ministerio están muy satisfechos con el informe.

-Creí que era exclusivamente para remitirlo a Inglaterra.

-Copia de cualquier documento oficial queda en el Archivo general para uso de quién lo necesite. Y resulta que mi jefa lo había leído y lo comentó a algunas personas, de manera que ahora es relativamente conocido.

-¿Crees que servirá para concienciar a la gente de que lo que reclamamos es justo?

-Eso espero. De todas formas también quiero convencer a Cecilia para que asista a una transformación. Si ella lo ve con sus propios ojos, estoy segura de que acabará moviendo algunos hilos.

-¿Tanto poder tiene tu jefa?

-Creo que si. Lo que ocurre es que ni ella misma se da cuenta.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque Cecilia es así. Ella es competente y seria, pero también una idealista. Pero háblame de ti, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti el día?

-Como siempre. En realidad, el trabajo acaba siendo monótono. La señora Granger ha hecho una reserva.

-Estupendo. Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, y si te ve en el hotel…

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, claro que no. Sin tu consentimiento no iba a hacerlo.

-Gracias. Todavía no he pensado si es mejor que lo sepa antes o después de verme en mi trabajo.

-Hay tiempo para pensarlo.

-¡Escucha! ¿Te apetece una peli?

-Me encantaría. ¿Qué hay en la cartelera?

-Ahora miramos.

-Después podemos ir a tomar algo.

-Hamburguesa del Hollywood.

-Poco hecha, supongo.

-¡Prácticamente cruda!

_**Madrid, Magisterium de Magia (1), hora del recreo.**_

-Yo si entiendo a tu madre.- Dijo el chico mientras se subía la cremallera del forro polar.- Por mucha medida de seguridad, siempre hay riesgo de que alguno se desmadre.

-Pero hay mucha gente alrededor con experiencia para controlarlos si eso pasa.- Insistía la chica.- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué frío hace!

-Babe (2), estamos en noviembre. Demasiado bueno está saliendo el otoño este año.

-Para mi gusto, hace demasiado frío.

-Eres una exagerada.

-Vale, soy una exagerada. Y mi madre mas.

-No lo es. Ella no quiere que te pase nada.

-¡No me va a pasar nada! Lo que pasa es que no quiere que los vea haciendo el amor. ¡Y soy de magia antigua! ¡Ella misma me lo explicó todo! ¡Todo! ¡Es una hipócrita!

El chico siguió caminando sin levantar la vista del suelo. El era de primera generación, así que todavía aquel asunto de la magia antigua lo confundía un poco. Dio una patada a un montón de hojas secas de plátanos de paseo antes de atreverse a continuar hablando.

-Babe… ¿Tu sabes algo de licántropos?

-Claro.

-Vale. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Pues que se transforman en hombres lobo la noche de plenitud de la luna…

-Es doloroso, y si no se han tomado la poción matalobos pierden la noción de su persona y se comportan peor que los lobos de verdad porque han sufrido mucho durante la transformación. Y si te muerden en ese estado, te transmiten su condición.

-Si, es un riesgo. Pero en realidad es como una enfermedad crónica…como… como el que es diabético… o el que tiene que tomar sintrón…

-¿Qué es eso de Sintrón?

-Es una cosa que toman las personas que han tenido ictus cerebrales para controlar la espesura de la sangre, creo.

-¿Eso te lo ha contado tu tío, el que es médico (3)?

-No. Lo he leído en el periódico.

-Una fuente que no tiene nada de científica.

-Divulgativa. Y no te metas con los periodistas, porque mi abuela es una de ellas (4).

-Babe… ¿Sabías que las mujeres licántropas no pueden tener hijos?

-¿Se vuelven estériles?

-No. Un feto no soporta la transformación. Tienen horribles abortos.

Isabel se detuvo en seco, muda. Cumpliría trece años el próximo 14 de febrero, una fecha que odiaba porque todo el mundo hacía bromitas con aquello de haber nacido el día de los enamorados. Estaba en pleno proceso adolescente y se cuestionaba todo y a todos. Especialmente a su madre. Como la mayor de cuatro hermanos que era y como digna hija de Cecilia, tenía un poso de madurez ligeramente por encima de la media de su edad por el que se daba perfecta cuenta de que sus padres estaban bastante absorbidos por sus hermanos y por ella misma, así que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que cuando fuera adulta ni se casaría ni sería madre. Pero en el fondo, debajo de la fachada protestona y cuestionante, había un proyecto de mujer con altas dosis de feminidad. Isabel tenía un acusado instinto maternal oculto bajo las capas adolescentes. Aquella información suministrada por Pablo le pareció una cosa espantosa.

-¿Babe?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ya no tienes tantos mensajitos en el móvil? Antes pitaba constantemente.

-Por nada.

-Vale…

**xXxXxXx**

1.-Magisterium de Magia es una escuela de magia. Los niños ibéricos empiezan a estudiar magia a partir de los siete años, simultáneamente con el colegio muggle.

2.-Babe es el apodo de Isabel, la hija mayor de Cecilia. Se lo puso su hermano Alberto, que tardó mucho en hablar correctamente, e hizo fortuna entre sus hermanos. Ella lo odia porque recuerda a Babe, el Cerdito Valiente. Su amigo Pablo también se ha aficionado a usarlo. Ella todavía no sabe por qué se lo consiente.

3.-La hermana de Cecilia está casada con un muggle italiano que es neurocirujano pediátrico.

4.-La madre de Cecilia es periodista económica de El Mago de las Finanzas, algo parecido al Financial Times…

Y recuerdo que existe una encuesta activa en el profile para quien quiera contestar. Bsos


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Madrid, 9 de noviembre**__** de 2010. **_

-Tío Stefano, estás horrible.

Isabel, con la sinceridad de la que hacen bandera los adolescentes, no se cortó ni un pelo para poner en conocimiento de su tío lo que pensaba de que se hubiera rapado la cabeza y dejado barba.

-Gracias, sobrina. Tu tía piensa lo mismo pero no lo dice.- Contestó el aludido.

-¿Es que me queda otra alternativa que no sea resignarme y esperar a que te crezca el pelo? – Dijo con cierta ironía Almudena, la hermana de Cecilia y esposa del tío calvo de Isabel.

-Podías decirle que se afeitara la barba.

-Podría, pero me parece que tu tío se sentiría demasiado bola de billar. Yo creo que es un poco psicológico ¿sabes? Como un juego de suma cero. Lo que ha quitado de la cabeza lo deja salir por la cara y así le da la sensación de que se compensa.

-Los hombres son muy raros.

Almudena, en parte, estaba de acuerdo con su sobrina. Stefano trabajaba en un hospital infantil como neurocirujano pediátrico y recientemente habían tenido un caso de un niño de siete años que llegó con un dedo colgando. Hubo que suturar vasos sanguíneos, músculos, tendones y nervios. Pero lo que mas impresionó a Stefano fue descubrir que el chaval tenía piojos. Una vez resuelto el aspecto quirúrgico, sin encomendarse a nada ni a nadie, se metió en las duchas del personal y se rapó la cabeza al cero. ¡Eso si que era una reacción rara! Ahora el pelo apuntaba bastante, pero como lo tenía muy rubio, seguía pareciendo calvo. Y para rematar, se había empezado a dejar barba. Aunque Stefano era guapo, solía tener una expresión sonriente e iba bien vestido, no podía evitar un cierto aire un tanto facineroso, al menos hasta que la gente se acostumbraba a su nuevo look. De hecho Ana, la madre de Cecilia, dudó un momento sobre si abrirle o no la puerta de la calle cuando llegaron a su casa, y solo se convenció de que de verdad era su yerno cuando vio a sus nietos alrededor de él.

-¡Isabel! ¡Deja de meterte con tu tío!- Exclamó Cecilia. No le parecía del todo correcto tanta sinceridad. La aludida frunció el ceño, puso morros y, sin decir esta boca es mía, se levantó y se alejó a toda prisa de la presencia materna. Cecilia la miró salir del salón de sus padres a velocidad punta y, harta, suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su hermana.

-No hace falta que me digas que este es el momento del día en que ostentas el título de Peor Madre del Mundo Mundial con tu hija mayor.- Comentó Almudena intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Tenía a Ignacio, el menor de sus hijos de tan sólo dos meses de edad, en el regazo haciendo gorgoritos y metiéndose las manos en la boca.

-¡Ojalá! En realidad llevo en el cargo varios días.

-Pues es la primera vez que le dura mucho.

-Si. Está enfadada porque quiere ir a una transformación de licántropos.

-¡Qué barbaridad! A mi no se me ocurriría nunca. Y eso que tengo tres personas con algo parecido trabajando en casa.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Cecilia sorprendida. La familia de Stefano tenía mucho dinero, y Almudena por su parte era una escritora de éxito en el mundo muggle. Con tres niños tan pequeñitos necesitaban bastante personal de servicio, pero lo último que habría esperado Cecilia era eso.

-Tres squib-lobos, para ser exactos.

Cecilia abrió los ojos aún mas. Por lo que ella sabía, la licantropía era algo que solo podía afectar a magos. El muggle mordido por el hombre-lobo transformado no sobrevivía. No se había planteado nada respecto a los squibs, probablemente porque los había metido en el mismo saco que los mortales comunes.

-No se transforman, pero para compensar tienen rasgos lupinos permanentes. Por ejemplo, las mujeres tienden a ser un poquito peludas de cara.

-Vamos, que son barbudas. Y dime... ¿No son peligrosos?

-Son como... ¿cómo te diría?

-Como un perro-lobo, salvando las distancias.- Intervino Stefano. Estaba sentado en el suelo con sus hijos mayores, unos mellizos de casi año y medio que jugaban entusiasmados con su padre a lanzarse cochecitos de juguete.

-Si, eso es.- Almudena asintió con aprobación al símil planteado con su marido.- Son más fuertes y resistentes que el resto de la gente, tienen algunos instintos mas acusados, y son tremendamente leales. No hay nanny mejor que Giulietta.

-¿Giulietta es una squib-lobo? – Exclamó Cecilia.- ¡Almudena! ¡Me dejas asombrada!

-¿Por qué? Son lo mas cutre y marginal del barrio marginal de la Roma Mágica (1). Pero en realidad son súper leales.

-Pero... ¿Y las noches de luna llena?

-No se transforman. Eso si, les da bastante hambre. El mes pasado entre los tres se zamparon un jabalí. A Stefano le recordaba a los tebeos de Astérix el Galo. Y aúllan a la luna.

-Bueno, Giulietta canta.-Intervino Stefano.

-Si, le canta a la luna. Curioso ¿no?

-Mucho.

-¿Sabes, Ceci? Solo hay squibs-lobos en Italia. Por eso no tenías idea.

-Ya...

-Volviendo a tu problema, ¿Por qué quiere Isabel asistir a una transformación? Debe ser súper desagradable.

-Realmente, lo que creo que pasa es que, como le he dicho que no, le ha entrado el ataque de rebeldía.

-Puede ser. Aunque también es posible que tenga curiosidad.

-Pues le sacaré un libro de la biblioteca del Ministerio, a ver si así se le pasa. Pero yo te digo que es por llevarme la contraria.

Almudena alzó las cejas divertida. Cecilia siempre había sido seria y responsable. Incluso de adolescente, ella la recordaba como el paradigma de la sensatez y la responsabilidad. Ahora tenía enfrente un ejemplar mas normal de adolescente con la que lidiar a diario, y aunque Isabel, en su conjunto, no era una chica problemática, podía entender perfectamente que su madre estuviera con las alarmas encendidas todo el día.

**xXxXxXx**

1.-El barrio mágico romano se encuentra tras el Muro Torto, o muro torcido, que delimita los jardines de Villa Borghese. Los muggles ven un parque precioso y los mágicos un mundo mucho mas antiguo y abigarrado que el Londres mágico. El muro torto forma parte de las antiguas murallas romanas, y ya escondía el mundo mágico cuando Alarico invadió la ciudad. Sus soldados se negaron a derribarlo aunque era el tramo de apariencia mas frágil de la muralla... precisamente porque no lo era. Dentro del mundo mágico romano existe un barrio cutre de gente desplazada y rechazada, ese es el Marginal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap****ítulo 13**

-¿Sabías que hay squib-lobos en Italia? – Al día siguiente, en una pausa de su trabajo, Cecilia comentó con Nieves.

-No. ¿De dónde has sacado la información? ¿De tu hermana? – Replicó ella con mucho interés.

-Sí. Tiene contratados a tres para labores domésticas y cuidado de los niños.

-¿Tiene nannies squib-lobos?

-Eso es.

-¡Esta Almudena! – Exclamó Nieves con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Ella también había trabajado con la hermana menor de Cecilia cuando empezó en el Ministerio de Magia, mucho antes de conocer a su marido, marcharse a vivir a Italia y dedicarse a escribir novelas muggles entre niño y niño.

-En realidad, los tiene contratados Stefano. La Magia Italiana los tiene calificados de criaturas marginales y existe una prohibición para los magos de acogerlos en sus domicilios. Darles trabajo es impensable desde su regulación jurídica.

-Almudena es una bruja de la Federación. No pertenece a la Magia Italiana.

-Son leyes civiles para los residentes, con independencia de su nacionalidad mágica. Lo que ocurre es que mi hermana se ha buscado un subterfugio. Puesto que también son ciudadanos de la República de Italia tienen un contrato laboral muggle que ha firmado mi cuñado. Contra eso, no puede decir nada la Magia Italiana. No tiene competencia para regular el ámbito muggle.

-Tu hermana siempre fue astuta...

-Mucho. A veces casi llega a dar un poco de miedo. Cuando yo tenía quince años se dejó morder por un geranio colmilludo para que Alberto la viera un día con el brazo herido y dos días después con él sano. Así le demostró que la magia era real sin hacerla delante de él (1).

-¿Eso hizo? ¡Me dejas pasmada! Nunca había oído de ningún menor, ni de nadie, que mostrara a un muggle la existencia de la magia así. La idea está bien, pero lo del geranio es un poco peligroso...

-Pudo salirle rematadamente mal el plan. Y mi madre la castigó sin salir durante un mes. No tenía clase de herbología aquel día, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa para explicar su presencia en el invernadero que decir que había ido a ver a un chico.

-¡Acabáramos! ¿Cuántos años tenía Almudena?

-Doce. Y además era muy añinada. Plana como Mencía y muy menudita.

**xXxXxXx**

-Me han dicho que hay squib-lobos en Italia.- Nieves comentó a Lucrecia un par de días después, cuando estaban repasando los detalles de la inminente visita de la señora Granger-Weasley.

-No tenía idea.- Lucrecia levantó la vista del papel en el que constaba el programa de la visita y la miró con interés.

-Al parecer tienen rasgos lupinos, pero no se transforman.

-¿Qué rasgos lupinos tienen?

-Sobre todo, físicos. Las mujeres tienden a tener más vello en la cara. Todos tienen manos y dientes fuertes...

-Y dices que no se transforman...

-No. Aunque la luna llena les afecta. Les produce mucho apetito y ganas de cantar.

-¿Mucho apetito y ganas de cantar, dices?

-Si, eso es lo que me han contado y...

Nieves no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo porque, llegadas a este punto, Lucrecia estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Seguro que no te han tomado el pelo, Nieves?

La aludida le dedicó una mirada ligeramente ofendida. No había considerado ni por un momento que todo lo que decía pudiera sonar a broma.

-Me lo ha dicho mi jefa. Al parecer, su hermana conoce a varios.- Contestó muy seria.

Lucrecia intentaba a duras penas contener la risa. Sacó del bolso un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos azules.

-Perdona... no interpretes que me río de ti. Es la situación que me describes... reconoce que es un poco... un poco gracioso.

-Pues perdona, pero a mi no me lo ha parecido.

-No te ofendas, por favor.

Nieves frunció el ceño pensativa durante un par de segundos, antes de claudicar.

-Está bien. Supongo que no suena igual si lo dice Cecilia, que es muy seria para todo, que si lo dice otra persona.

-De verdad que siento haberme reído.

-Vale, vale. Si de todas formas te iba a decir que puedes conocer a una de ellos.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?

-La hermana de Cecilia tiene una nanny para los niños que lo es.

Una vez mas, Lucrecia no pudo contenerse y volvió a reír con ganas.

-¿Una nanny lupina? ¡Esta si que es buena!

-Lucrecia, te estoy hablando muy en serio. Pero si no quieres conocer a Giulietta...

-¡Espera! – Lucrecia tragó saliva intentando contener la risa floja. – No he dicho eso.- ¡Claro que quiero conocerla! De algún modo, es una colega.

**xXxXxXx**

-¡Mamá! ¡Abuela!

-¿Qué pasa?- Cecilia y su madre exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Giulietta! – Gritó Mencía.- ¡Me ha estado olisqueando!

-¿Qué te ha estado olisqueando?

-¡Si! ¡A saber qué pretende! ¡Igual está evaluando si soy un plato rico para la cena de la próxima luna llena!

-¡Mencía! ¡Haz el favor de no decir barbaridades!

-¡Mamáaaaaaaa! – La benjamina de Cecilia entró corriendo en la cocina donde se encontraban su madre y su abuela y se arrojó contra las piernas de la primera. A continuación hizo entrada el niño.

-¡Nos está olfateando! – Exclamó nervioso.- ¡Mamá! ¡Te juro que me he duchado esta mañana!

Medio segundo después Giulietta entró en la cocina con Ignacio en brazos y seguida de cerca por Isabel.

-Excusi, signora.- Dijo en italiano.- Y continuó hablando despacio, aunque Cecilia y Ana no fueron capaces de enterarse bien hasta que apareció Almudena con Anna de la manita y tradujo.

-Giulietta ha estado registrando el olor de los niños.- Explicó divertida.- Tiene el sentido olfativo de un perro de presa y considera que es una información muy útil de cara al cuidado y supervisión de personitas. – Giululietta asentía con la cabeza mientras Almudena hablaba.- Dice que tus niños huelen parecido a los míos.- Terminó con una risita.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? – Preguntó Isabel, que había estado callada hasta entonces, observando.

-Eso es porque sois parientes.

-Acabáramos. Eso ya lo sabemos.- Exclamó Cecilia.- Yo, personalmente, te vi dar a luz a los mellizos (2).

-Ya, me he expresado mal. Lo que quiere decir es que mis hijos se parecen de fachada a su padre pero también tienen cosas mías. Como el olor.

-Y probablemente alguna que otra cosa más...- Volvió a intervenir Isabel a la vez que hacía un significativo gesto con la mano.

-Bueno.- Contestó su tía.- Respecto a eso en particular, con Tiago a veces me asaltan las dudas.

-Es demasiado pequeño para saber si es o no mágico.- Terció Cecilia.

-Es verdad. Es sólo un pensamiento que de vez en cuando me viene a la cabeza. En cualquier caso, a mi me da exactamente igual.

Ana y Cecilia se miraron y asintieron, y decidieron que debían agradecer a Giulietta sus desvelos. La nanny estaba con ellos aquella semana porque Stefano asistía a un congreso médico en Barcelona y, puesto que Ignacio era muy pequeño y mamaba por las noches, habían optado por que él durmiera en Madrid con su familia y Almudena lo apareciera y desapareciera entre ambas ciudades todos los días.

-Hubiera preferido irme yo a dormir a Barcelona con él.- Suspiró Almudena mirando el reloj para constatar que todavía faltaba un rato para la hora de ir a buscarlo.- Los dos solos, sin niños...

-Ya. Y de paso, a ver si hacíais otro crío. ¿No?

-Ceci, no te pases.

-Con tu trayectoria, ya me dirás. Tres niños en dos años.

-Hace solo dos meses que he dado a luz. Otra cosa es ir cogiendo práctica de nuevo...

-¿Lo ves? Te recuerdo que tu eres la mujer que salió de un paritorio con dos bebés diciendo que a tu marido no solamente le salían preciosos, sino que además el proceso de fabricación lo hacía muy bien. ¡Menos mal que lo soltaste en español, porque si se llegan a enterar los compañeros de Stefano...!

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó Isabel escandalizada por el curso que tomaba la charla. Cecilia sonrió y sin que su hija mayor se diera cuenta le guiñó un ojo a Almudena.

-¿Te escandalizas? – Preguntó muy seria a su primogénita.- Es una charla de mujeres adultas. Me dices constantemente que no eres una cría y que por tanto no te trate como a tal.

-No soy una cría... es solo... es solo que me parece, me parece que son cosas muy... muy íntimas de tía Almudena y tío Stefano...

-¿Lo ves? Cuando yo te decía que no puedes ir a ver transformarse a unos licántropos así como así porque es algo muy personal me refería precisamente a eso.

Isabel frunció el ceño resistiéndose a ceder, aunque se daba perfecta cuenta de que su madre tenía razón.

-Es verdad, hija, que tampoco creo que estés suficientemente madura para ver una cosa así. Ni tampoco para ver sexo en directo, aunque en este caso sí que reconozco que no tienes mas que poner la tele para encontrarte estas cosas. Pero en ese punto puede que me equivoque y sí que estés madura. Eso sería negociable. Lo otro no lo es. ¿Entiendes? – Cecilia sonrió a su hija mayor, que en esos momentos ponía expresión casi casi de puchero.- Escucha. Si quieres te traigo de la Biblioteca del Ministerio un libro serio e ilustrado sobre los licántropos, con imágenes de transformaciones. Un libro para adultos. ¿Te parece?

Isabel acabó asintiendo con la cabeza, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cecilia abrazó a su bebé de doce años constatando que ya debía pasarla uno o dos centímetros. Por supuesto, no osó comentarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Almudena también lo percibía, pero como también sabía de los complejos de pino que tenía Isabel de vez en cuando y era avispada, tampoco dijo nada. Aunque después, en un aparte, se permitió murmurarle a su hermana al oído que seguía pensando que Stefano era muy bueno para ciertas cosas.

**xXxXxXx**

1.-Cecilia se enamoró muy joven de Alberto. La historia de su romance está en un fic con el horroroso título de Una Historia de Amor.

2.-El primer parto de Almudena puso en jaque a toda la familia. Todavía no se han publicado los detalles, aunque se puede anticipar que Stefano engañó al personal diciendo que su cuñada era enfermera, y que de ésta manera metieron a Cecilia en paritorio aunque ella no quería.

PASEN POR EL PERFIL Y VOTEN EN LA ENCUESTA SOBRE UN PRÓXIMO FIC. ES GRATIS.

IGUALMENTE, PASEN POR UN MUNDO NUEVO, EL FIC DE CRIS SNAPE AMBIENTADO EN LA MAGIA HISPANA (LOL).


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Un punto de Inglaterra, domicilio Weasley-Granger**_

-¡No hagas eso, Ron!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué susto me has dado, Hermione!

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con el deluminador?

-Comprobando que las luces de Navidad están bien. Ya sabes, por si alguna está fundida y eso...

-¿Y para eso llevas cinco minutos encendiéndolas y apagándolas?

-Quiero estar completamente seguro de que no hay ninguna bombilla que cambiar.

-Es evidente que no hay ninguna fundida ¡Ron! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-Perdona, Hermione. Era una última comprobación. Mi padre se llevará una desilusión si no puede jugar a reparar ristras de bombillas muggles... ¡Piensa que son mejores que las órbitas de polvo de hada!

-Pues ya que sale el tema de los inventos muggles, nos vamos a ir un fin de semana a Madrid.

-¿Madrid es un invento muggle?

-Posiblemente. En cualquier caso lo que quería decirte es que he comprado billetes de avión para nosotros y para Rose. Hugo al ser menor de tres años no paga y...

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Has dicho billetes de avión!

-Si. ¿Y?

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero si podemos ir en escoba!

-Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho lo de la escoba. Además, he pensado que es bueno que los niños se familiaricen con el mundo muggle.

-Cuando tienes estas salidas, me dejas pensando si realmente has asumido del todo que eres una bruja.

-¡Ron!

-¡Era una broma!

-¡Ah! ¿Si? Pues te haré una pregunta, Señor Don Mago. ¿Cuántos de nuestra clase han viajado a la Luna?

Ron abrió la boca sin conseguir que saliera de ella ninguna replica ni protesta. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione siempre fue mucho mas inteligente que él.

-¿Lo ves? Así que ya sabes, ve haciéndote a la idea de que vamos en avión. ¡Oh, cielos! Hugo está llorando. Debe haberse despertado de su siesta.

Ron se la quedó mirando hasta que se perdió por las escaleras camino del cuarto de su hijo. ¡En avión! – pensó recordando la gran duda fundamental de su padre sobre cómo y por qué un cacharro enorme y metálico podía sostenerse en los cielos. Y sin darse cuenta, volvió a presionar el deluminador mientras consideraba que realmente no tenía ninguna utilidad poner el pie en la Luna.

_**Madrid, domicilio Fernández de Lama – Pizarro.**_

-Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes el libro.- Cecilia tendió un grueso volumen con brillantes tapas de cuero granate a su primogénita.- Puedes tenerlo hasta el próximo lunes, que es la fecha que expira el plazo de devolución.

-Gracias- Contestó ella tomándolo con un poco de timidez. -¿Tu lo has ojeado?

-Muy por encima.

-Vale... ¿Me lo puedo llevar a mi cuarto?

-Puedes. Pero recuerda no dejarlo a la vista de Alberto o de Cristina.

-¿Mencía puede verlo?

Cecilia suspiró antes de contestar. Había reflexionado sobre el tema muchísimo llegando a la conclusión de que si le daba el libro a Isabel malamente iba a impedir que Mencía lo viera. Y si solamente permitía que la chica lo abriera en su presencia o en su dormitorio, ella lo percibiría como un ataque frontal a la confianza que, según ella, merecía como adulta a medio hacer.

-Mencía puede verlo si ella quiere. No la fuerces ni la engañes para que lo haga.- Y señaló con el dedo una nota en portada, en letras doradas pequeñas que rezaba "Contiene imágenes que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector".

-Vale...- Murmuró Isabel. Y sin añadir nada mas dio media vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto mientras su madre se encomendaba a todos los santos para que aquel experimento con su adolescente saliera bien.

Un rato mas tarde, una silente Isabel seguía a su madre de un lado para otro de la casa mientras ella se ocupaba de la pequeñita, de supervisar que Alberto no se había roto los pantalones y que había hecho los deberes y de que Mencía se había tomado su poción para el oído.

-¿Quieres algo, hija? – Preguntó Cecilia, consciente de que la llevaba pegada de un lado para otro.

-Esssstoooo... no.

Cecilia dejó la pila de platos para la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina y la miró fijamente. Quería transmitir a la niña que tenía toda su atención, a ver si así se decidía a contar lo que fuera.

-Eeeeehhhh... ¿mamá?

-¿Si?

-Pueeeees... pues que he estado mirando el libro.

-Bien.

-Yyyyyyy

-Te escucho.

-Y que no he pasado de la página veinte.

-¡Ah!

-¿Podrías...?

-¿El qué?

-¿Mirarlo conmigo?

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendidísima. ¿Desde cuando una adolescente reclamaba la presencia de su madre para mirar juntas un libro de adultos, aunque fuera de adultos mágicos y sobre licantropía? ¡Aquello debía ser rarísimo!

-Pues.. si tu quieres...- Contestó con cuidado. Isabel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Puede que esta noche tenga pesadillas.- Horas después, mientras se metía en la cama, Cecilia no pudo evitar advertir a su marido.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alberto alzando la vista del libro que leía y mirándola fijamente.

-Pues porque he estado viendo con Isabel unas fotografías de transformaciones de licántropos que son espeluznantes.

-¿De veras? – Alberto, mas impresionado por la información relativa a que su hija también había estado contemplando las fotos que por las impresiones de Cecilia, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesilla.

-Se descoyuntan. Primero los hombros- Y Cecilia hizo un gesto con los suyos como si los abriera.- Después las caderas, la mandíbula... crecen las extremidades dolorosamente...

Al llegar a ese punto Alberto se levantó de la cama, se calzó sus zapatillas y se encaminó raudo hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

Pero él no contestó. Volvió al cabo de medio minuto y, sentándose en el borde de la cama correspondiente al lado de Cecilia la miró fijamente.

-La criatura duerme plácidamente, al menos de momento.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que me has dejado aquí, plantada cuando iba a desahogarme, para comprobar que tu hija está bien!

-¡A ver! ¡Me dices que tu estás impresionada, y me empiezas a describir algo que suena muy mal y que nuestra hija ha estado viendo!

-Isabel lo ha llevado bien. Creo que incluso mejor que yo. Salvo la parte del sexo.

-¡Pero Cecilia! ¿Había escenas de esas?

-Estaban transformados. Mas bien era como un documental sobre lobos, ya sabes.

Alberto negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar.

-Entonces, se ha impresionado porque sabía que se trataba de personas aunque con apariencia lobuna...

-No.- Negó Cecilia.- Ha sido por la postura.

-¿La postura? ¡Cecilia! ¡Serás de magia antigua y todo lo que tu quieras pero...! ¿Qué le has estado enseñando a mi hija?

-Estaban como los perros. O como los lobos...

Alberto la miró fijamente sin saber qué decir al respecto.

-Ya sabes cómo son las niñas de casi trece años...

-Pues no, no lo se porque soy varón. Y menos cuando se trata de brujas.

-Ser bruja no tiene nada que ver. Solamente que dispone de información clara sobre el tema de su propia madre, algo que ya no está resultando tan raro entre muggles. Isabel está en la fase de querer ser admirada y querida por los chicos, saberse atractiva para ellos y demás. Aún no le interesa el sexo desde un punto de vista tan físico. Así que le ha parecido asqueroso que lo hicieran de esa manera.

-No se si alegrarme o preocuparme.

-Es normal, no te preocupes. He aprovechado para insistir en la importancia de que ambos estén de acuerdo, ninguno se sienta presionado y se haga de forma responsable.

-¿Y del amor? ¿No le has hablado del amor?

-Claro que lo he hecho. Siempre lo hago, una y otra vez, para que cale. – Cecilia extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de su marido. Alberto suspiró, le apretó la mano y volvió a acostarse y a retomar su lectura. Solo le duró medio minuto. Volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesilla y se giró, quedando apoyado en un codo mientras la miraba.

-¿Ceci?

-¿Sí?

-Hablando de esas cosas, hace un montón de días que tu y yo no...

-Es que llevo unos días que entre el trabajo y los niños acabo agotada...

Alberto se aproximó más y la besó en los labios.

-Y caes en la cama y te duermes al instante...- murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

-Si...

-Y dices que hoy podrías tener pesadillas...- añadió a la vez que, despacito, empezaba a retirar de su camino tejidos que pudieran obstaculizar sus fines.

-¿Vas a intentar un contra hechizo? – Bromeó ella mientras se dejaba besar en el cuello.

-Exactamente...

Alberto y Cecilia llevaban varios minutos muy ocupados en conjurar las posibles pesadillas cuando escucharon un golpe y a continuación un lloro agudo y voces gritonas.

-¡BUAAAAAA!

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA! ¡PAPÁAAAAAA! ¡CRISTINA SE HA SALIDO DE LA CUNAAAAAA!

-Tendré pesadillas, seguro.- Exclamó Cecilia mientras se abotonaba la camisa del pijama. Alberto ya se había quitado de encima de ella y procedía exactamente igual, a toda prisa. -... pero soñaré con niños con chichones que se han caído de sus cunas y cosas así...

_**Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. **__**Sede de Madrid, al día siguiente... **_

-Este mago solo lleva inscrito en la AUALP dos semanas.

-Ya lo se. Pero tu también sabes que no se precisa antigüedad en la Asociación para asistir a las transformaciones.

-Precisamente, es algo que llevamos reivindicando mucho tiempo. Eso y que además quede constancia de que sus intenciones son honorables.

-No puedo hacer mas, desde el punto de vista administrativo. Todo está en regla...

-Estamos hartos de personas que van por morbo, Viridiana.

-¿Te crees que no lo se? Pero insisto, Lucrecia. No puedo hacer mas de lo que legalmente está en mi mano. Bastante que retraso la tramitación de solicitudes todo lo que puedo. ¡Cualquier día me llamarán la atención mis superiores!

Lucrecia Plaza guardó la lista de asistentes de la AUALP en un portafolios de piel de Louis Vuitton y se levantó muy digna.

-Espero que no haya quejas el lunes.

-Yo también lo espero. Personalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero...

-Ya, ya me lo has dicho. La normativa está como está y no se puede hacer mas.

Viridiana Vázquez acompañó a Lucrecia Plaza hasta el ascensor. En el trayecto comprobó que su secretaria estaba de cháchara al teléfono, como siempre. Esta chica era incorregible. Despidió a Lucrecia diciéndose mentalmente que ella había procedido con toda la corrección que podía demandarse a un funcionario.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas. Terminal T-4. Llegadas...**_

-¡Ron! ¡Haz el favor de mirar por dónde vas! ¡Es la tercera vez que me golpeas con la sillita! Y por si no lo sabías, hace daño.

-Perdona, Hermione. Es que estaba mirando el techo. ¡Lo han construido ondulado!

-Arquitectura moderna... vamos, tenemos que coger un tren que nos lleva hasta la otra terminal, y allí podemos tomar el metro...

-¿Metro? ¿Vamos a coger el metro? ¿No tienen un método más mágico? Como el autobús noctámbulo, o algo así...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba el dichoso autobús noctámbulo. Pero decidió ceder un poco porque Ron llevaba un mal día.

Y es que, desde primera hora de la mañana, cuando se aparecieron en Heathrow, todo habían sido pequeñas frustraciones para el mago. Primero porque Hermione descubrió que había decidido llevarse el desiluminador, y hubo de convencerlo de que lo requisarían si lo llevaba en un bolsillo. A regañadientes, Ron abrió la maleta que iban a facturar y lo metió dentro pensando que todas estas tonterías se habrían evitado de haber volado en escoba. Después fue el control de seguridad, donde tuvo que quitarse los zapatos y dejar que lo cachearan porque pitaba y pitaba al pasar por un arco la mar de tonto. Finalmente, todos los problemas para asegurar a Hugo en el asiento del avión con un cinturón especial para bebés mientras Rose no dejaba de moverse mirando a todas partes. Afortunadamente, el vuelo era corto y los niños se durmieron, de manera que se limitó a quejarse un par de veces de que no había espacio suficiente entre asientos para alguien de su estatura. En eso último, Hermione le daba la razón. Debía ser por la crisis muggle, que las compañías habían decidido aprovechar el espacio al máximo.

-Está bien. Nos iremos en el metro mágico.

-¿Metro mágico? ¿Necesitan un metro?

-¡Ron! ¡Nosotros tenemos un tren mágico!

-Pero es solo para escolares. Ya sabes, el rito de edad, pasar de una vida infantil y dependiente a otra en la que uno se vale por si solo y eso...

-¡Déjate de ritos! Si la ingeniería mágica siguiera estudiándose en Inglaterra como se hacía en el siglo XVIII el autobús noctámbulo ahora estaría en un museo. A ver, según las instrucciones que me ha remitido la señora Bombín, lo que tengo que hacer es...

-¡Hermione! ¡Guarda..._eso!_

-Tranquilo, el panel tiene un hechizo de distracción de muggles alrededor...

Diciendo aquello Hermione tocó con la punta de su varita el panel indicativo de las estaciones del tren que unía las terminales y éste, con un ligero resplandor, dejó paso a una tupidísima red de líneas de metro de color púrpura con puntos dorados que correspondían a las estaciones. Hermione miró detalladamente el plano durante unos segundos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Barrio Mágico – salida Hotel Warlock! – Y acto seguido tocó con la punta el punto redondo que indicaba la estación.

Unos instantes después un moderno tren de color blanco con rombos rojos con el símbolo 3M (1) pintados en la cabecera y en los laterales de los vagones apareció por el túnel.

-Venga, vamos.- Apremió Hermione a un Ron que, con la boca abierta, contemplaba la máquina que había aparecido por arte de magia delante de sus narices.

Acomodaron la sillita de Hugo en un espacio reservado al efecto del que surgieron instantáneamente unos cinturones de seguridad que la rodearon asegurándola de los vaivenes y frenazos circunstanciales, la maleta en un portaequipajes y ellos se sentaron en los asientos próximos, Hermione con Rose en el regazo.

-Me han dicho que es mejor no mirar por la ventanilla mientras circula, porque al principio uno se puede marear...- Murmuró al ver la tez pálida y los ojos salidos de órbitas que se le estaban poniendo a Ron.

-¡Menos mal que es eso!- Dijo él con voz lastimera.- Ya empezaba a pensar que me había sentado mal la comida del avión.- Y diciendo aquello Ron cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del vagón, esperando que eso contribuyera a la desaparición del mareo. Hermione, mientras tanto, echó un rápido vistazo al vagón y sus ocupantes. Era viernes a medio día y la mayoría de los viajeros eran magos y brujas que transitaban por motivos de trabajo. En una esquina, con un aparato que recordaba vagamente a una maqueta de una antena espacial, un mago joven de pelo castaño claro y gafas estrechas y cuadradas parecía tomar algún tipo de medición. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que, después de mirar el indicador de la antena, tomaba notas en algo que se parecía demasiado a un ordenador pequeño. Retiró la vista todavía muy sorprendida de que semejante aparato electrónico pudiera funcionar sin problemas en un entorno mágico y entonces observó, con estupefacción, a un chaval hablando por lo que, sin duda, era un teléfono móvil. El chico hablaba basntate alto de manera que Hermione, aunque no poseía grandes conocimientos de español, entendió que estaba quedando con amigos para ir al cine muggle a ver una película que se estrenaba esa tarde y que se titulaba _Barry Potrez y no se qué_. Hermione entonces giró la cabeza completamente a la izquierda y en el otro extremo contempló a una mujer de mediana edad corrigiendo con bolígrafo rojo lo que sin duda eran ejercicios escolares... ¡escritos en papel!

Hermione sintió una emoción interna que hacía mucho que no experimentaba: la sensación que precedía a descubrir todo un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades. Algo que solo había sentido cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts y, en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba a punto de abrir algún libro muy interesante cuya lectura había ansiado mucho.

-¡Ron

-¿Qué?

-¡Que ya hemos llegado! – Exclamó sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

Cuando la familia Weasley-Granger emergió de la boca del metro se encontraron un barrio mágico que poco tenía que ver con el Callejón Diagon.

El barrio mágico de Madrid databa de la época de José Bonaparte. Era, por tanto, un barrio muy moderno comparado con otros entornos mágicos europeos. Y es que durante siglos y siglos, la capital mágica ibérica estuvo en Toledo; después se disgregó entre esta ciudad y Lisboa para los magos portugueses, que siguieron a sus compatriotas muggles cuando se separaron definitivamente de la Corona española. La Magia Española de principios del siglo XIX se comportó con los invasores franceses de forma amigable, siempre dentro del escrupuloso respeto al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Ellos consiguieron negociar con el rey José la construcción de un barrio mágico en Madrid, aprovechando la afición del monarca por abrir plazas y ensanchar espacios en la capital. Desde 1992, las dos Magias peninsulares estaban federadas, por lo que existía doble capitalidad Madrid – Lisboa.

El barrio estaba construido en cuadrícula, con edificios de ladrillo visto de no mas de cuatro pisos, con balcones con rejas de hierro decoradas con animales fantásticos y macetas llenas de flores. El día era soleado, a pesar de estar en la segunda quincena de noviembre, y había mucha gente en la calle, casi todos vestidos con ropas muggles. Una especie de Pub llamado La Abadía 51 servía jarras de cerveza a numeroso público sentado en mesas colocadas en la acera, y un taller de reparación de escobas trabajaba con las puertas abiertas.

Ron quiso acercarse hasta el local de la Hispano Suíza de Escobas, pero Hermione no lo consintió. Lo primero era instalarse, así que tiró de su manga para arrastrarlo hacia el Hotel Warlock.

El Warlock (_Cuatro estrellas y un cometa_) era un edificio aparentemente semejante a los que constituían el resto de la calle, aunque una vez traspasada la puerta de entrada uno se encontraba con un hall enorme con el techo decorado de escayolas con arabescos y un suelo de mármol de colores dispuestos de tal forma que parecían figuras cúbicas. En el fondo, un mostrador de madera reluciente y, tras él, un hombre de pelo oscuro muy corto y una sonrisa afable les dio la bienvenida, les tomó registro y, para estupefacción de Ron, les entregó una especie de tarjetita plástica que hacía las veces de llave.

Un rato después, los cuatro estaban cómodamente instalados en una habitación amplia con un espacio aparte donde habían colocado una cama supletoria para Rose y una cunita para Hugo.

Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama de matrimonio contemplando con estupefacción el mando de la televisión, mientras Hermione disponía la ropa en los armarios a golpe de varita, con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su satisfacción en los labios. N siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Ron la llamó con un grito. Había apretado un botón del mando al azar y la pantalla se había iluminado dejando a la vista en letras brillantes un "_Bienvenidos, señor y señora Weasley, al hotel Warlock –Madrid. Les deseamos una feliz estancia entre nosotros_."

xXxXxXx

1.-3M es el símbolo de Metro Mágico de Madrid.

**BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS:**

**- Las buenas noticias son dos:** que hasta el momento el 100% del escrutinio se decanta en favor del SI a la historia de Ana en el Londres de 1971; y que he empezado a diseñar la historia :)

**- Las malas noticias también son dos: **que en el planning, de momento, sale mucha mas conspiración que acción, aunque hay una escena entre dramática y divertida con José Ignacio de protagonista que... ¡Uy! ¡Que se me escapa el spoiler!; y la segunda mala noticia es que ese abrumador 100% corresponde a 7 sufridos hard core fans (yo ya sabía que era minoritaria, pero tanto tantoooooo). Sinceramente, cuando construí la sorgexpansión ya sabía que me salía de la tónica general, pero también esperé que se revalorizara con el final de la saga original, y ya veo que no. Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas al tema y en algún momento deberé tomar una decisión al respecto. En fin...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Después de almorzar en el restaurante del hotel, la familia Weasley-Granger había salido a pasear por el barrio mágico de Madrid. Hermione cedió para que Ron se acercara hasta los talleres de reparación de escobas de la Hispano-Suíza puesto que, siguiendo una costumbre de la que la casa estaba orgullosa, si hacía un tiempo aceptable tenían las puertas abiertas de manera que era posible observar a los operarios. El mago estaba extasiado contemplando cómo aquellos magos y brujas, vestidos con unos monos azules como los que usaban los mecánicos muggles, equilibraban escobas, reparaban penachos y sustituían hechizos alterados. Durante un rato, la propia Hermione se sintió atraída por el movimiento del taller, pero como en el fondo las escobas no eran santo de su devoción empezaba a aburrirse, así que decidió aprovechar que Rose señalaba una tienda de chuches llamada _Caramelos Pepe_ y que recordaba terriblemente a Honeydukes para dejar a Ron con las escobas y curiosear por el barrio mágico.

Nieves le había dejado en la recepción del hotel un sobre grueso con documentación sobre lo que era más típico para visitar, el programa previsto de reuniones, que incluía asistir a la transformación la noche del domingo, y una invitación, el domingo a mediodía, para comer con toda su familia en compañía de las brujas del Ministerio. Empujó la sillita de Hugo con el niño profundamente dormido y volvió a recordar a Rose que debía permanecer junto a ella para no perderse antes de encaminarse hacia _Caramelos Pepe_. Cuando llegaron a la tienda permanecieron durante un rato paradas en el escaparate, la niña extasiada con la variedad de dulces que se exponían. Dadas las fechas, sobre todo abundaban los productos navideños, como las galletas en forma de abetos de Navidad, las bolas de súper chicle que parecían las que se cuelgan en los árboles, las coronas de Adviento de azúcar o unos fascinantes calendarios de Adviento que, al abrir cada ventanita, dejaban asomar una figurita en forma de duendecillo de chocolate con un hechizo que le hacía sonreír mientras gritaba "¡Recuerda que falta un día menos para Navidad!". A pesar de haber sido educada con dos dentistas por padres, no pudo evitar entrar a comprar calendarios de aquellos para los niños y la numerosa sobrinada Weasley. Minutos después salía de _Caramelos Pepe_ con varias bolsas grandes colgadas de los bastones de la sillita de Hugo y una Rose feliz con toda la cara pringando de un chocolate especial para los muy pequeños por ser rico en leche.

-¡Eh! ¡Esa es la señora Granger-Weasley!

Hermione se giró para intentar localizar a la propietaria de la voz. Una voz joven que claramente había pronunciado su apellido al final de una frase en español. Pronto la identificó y sonrió. Esa era una de las estudiantes que pasó una breve estancia en Hogwarts en febrero pasado (1), una de las hijas de la señora Pizarro.

Mencía, vestida con el uniforme del colegio muggle y cargada con una bolsa abombada que claramente contenía un caldero nuevo saludó con la mano.

-Hola.- Dijo en un inglés con bastante acento español.- No se si se acuerda...

Hermione sonrió otra vez.

-Si, claro que si.- contestó en inglés procurando pronunciar claramente. En febrero la niña había tenido encima un hechizo de traducción para facilitar la comprensión. Ahora no era así y tenía que confiar en los conocimientos y la soltura de la cría.

-Usted es la tía de Fred...

-Si. Fred Weasley. ¿Tu eres _Mensía_?

Ahora fue la niña la que sonrió ampliamente contenta de que la hubiera reconocido, aunque no hubiera pronunciado bien su nombre. Una de las niñas Fernández de Lama había sido alojada en Slytherin, y la otra en Gryffindor. Esta debía ser la segunda, aunque la recordaba bastante mas baja. Al fin y al cabo, habían transcurrido nueve meses desde la última vez que la vio, y la niña tenía once años. Dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer vestidos al uso muggle, se aproximaron.

-Son mis abuelos.- Explicó la niña.- Esta es la señora Weasley, la que tiene una reunión con mamá y con Nieves sobre licántropos.- Explicó a sus abuelos en castellano y muy deprisa aunque Hermione captó el nombre de la bruja y el término referido a los hombres-lobo.

-Encantado de conocerla.- Se presentó entonces el mago en un inglés muy correcto. Era un hombre alto vestido de manera informal, con el pelo entrecano cortado muy corto y una perilla muy cuidada que daba a su rostro una imagen interesante. Hermione estrechó la mano que le tendía constatando que sus ojos eran muy similares a los de la señora Pizarro, que sin duda los había heredado de él.

-Mi esposa...- Presentó el mago a la bruja que los acompañaba. La bruja también era alta y delgada, y sonrió al estrechar su mano. Debía ser la madre de la señora Pizarro, porque si bien Hermione acababa de descubrir que se parecía mucho a su padre, también tenía cosas de ella, como la nariz , el corte de cara tirando a alargado y la boca de labios finos.

-¿Dando un paseo por el barrio mágico? – Preguntó la bruja mientras se agachaba frente a Rose.- Me parece que tu has estado en _Caramelos Pepe_...

Rose se aferró a la pierna de Hermione con fuerza mientras la señora sonreía y volvía a erguirse para no incrementar el ataque de vergüenza infantil.

-Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje...

-Oh, si. Hemos venido en avión y ha sido... sorprendente para mi marido que es hijo de magos. Y el metro mágico nos ha resultado comodísimo...

-Me alegro. Nosotros hemos venido con Mencía a comprar un caldero nuevo. En su última clase de pociones le fundió el fondo.- Dijo el mago a la vez que colocaba una mano en el hombro de su nieta.- Lo necesita para mañana. Como ya sabrá, nuestros niños no están internos en un colegio mágico durante el curso sino que simultanean ambas educaciones desde los siete años...

-Lo se. Y me parece muy interesante, aunque debe ser duro...

-A veces, sin duda lo es. Pero es nuestro sistema y en su conjunto estamos contentos.- Dijo el mago.

-Ahora íbamos a merendar a la chocolatería.- Añadió la bruja,- Aquí donde la ve, tan delgada como un palillo, nuestra nieta come como una lima. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

Hermione se sintió confundida por unos instantes. No esperaba un trato tan familiar tan rápido.

-Yo... mi marido está ahí, mirando el taller de escobas...

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.- Dijo el mago.- Son operarios muy capaces, pueden conseguir recuperar una escoba en ruinas. Tenemos que pasar por delante, así que puede avisarle, por si quiere unirse a nosotros o quedarse allí mirando.

Hermione miró desconcertada al mago. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Ron permaneciera ahí, pegado a un taller mágico, cuando les habían invitado a merendar? La bruja debió captar algo del desconcierto en su rostro, porque sonrió.

-Yo suelo decir que es adictivo. Te quedas ahí, mirando las cosas que hacen y se te pasan las horas, como si te hubieran hipnotizado...

No obstante la comprensión de la señora de Pizarro, Hermione no transigió en aquello. Un cuarto de hora después tenía a Ron sentado a su derecha contemplando sin disimulo una chocolatería de paredes forradas de madera, mesas de mármol blanco y mucha, mucha actividad dirigida por una bruja mas bien baja, bastante redonda, embutida en un delantal blanco blanquísimo y con el pelo recogido en un moño prieto prietísimo.

Durante la hora siguiente Hermione fue interrogada debidamente por Mencía sobre su sobrino Fred, al que había conocido durante su estancia en Hogwarts. De hecho en varias ocasiones sus abuelos tuvieron que llamarle la atención porque no dejaba casi ni respirar a una divertida Hermione que pensó que aquella niña era muy abierta y despierta y mas madura que la media para sus once aniñados años. Afortunadamente su sobrino, conocedor de su viaje a Madrid, le había entregado una larga carta para su amiga española y una caja enorme de productos de la tienda de artículos de broma de su padre. Por alguna razón que Hermione desconocía, el producto mas abundante eran las famosas Orejas Extensibles (2). Cuando Mencía supo aquello su rostro se iluminó.

Hermione aprovechó para enterarse de muchos entresijos de la Magia Ibérica hablando con la madre de Cecilia y con Mencía mientras Ron disfrutaba de lo lindo hablando de escobas y quidditch con su padre. En un momento dado captó de la conversación de los dos hombres que el padre de Cecilia era nieto de un famoso jugador de quidditch español que había hecho historia a nivel tanto nacional como internacional, aunque luego le pareció entender que también era abuelo de la madre, con lo que concluyó que los padres de Cecilia Pizarro debían ser primos (2), y eso le sorprendió. No le parecían la clase de personas que pensaran en los antecedentes mágicos.

Cuando mas tarde continuaron con su paseo para conocer el Madrid mágico Hermione se sintió entusiasmada. Si de niña había pensado que la Magia Francesa era interesante, ahora se encontraba con una sociedad que le parecía infinitamente mas fascinante.

**xXxXxXx**

1. Para mas detalle, véase el fic Cooperación Mágica Internacional o Educando a niños mágicos.

ía ha padecido una infección mágica llamada Murmuriosis Mandragorina, que la ha dejado algo sorda del oído izquierdo. Se cuenta en los capítulos correspondientes al verano en el fic Uno Mas Uno.

3. Martín Amatriaín fue un famoso cazador. Efectivamente, Hermione había entendido bien pues los padres de Cecilia son primos hermanos, aunque solo legalmente pues el jugador y su mujer adoptaron a una sobrina segunda que se quedó huérfana, y que es la abuela paterna de Cecilia. Por tanto hay parentesco genético pero es mas lejano que el legal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

-Ayer disfrutamos mucho en Sevilla...- Explicaba Hermione entusiasmada a las tres brujas del Ministerio. Habían decidido regresar el miércoles a Londres, de manera que planificaron su estancia para visitar todo lo posible contando con que llevaban dos niños pequeños. El lunes Hermione suponía que necesitaría dormir, así que Ron llevaría a los niños por el Madrid Mágico mientras que el martes tenían pensado acudir a Toledo, donde estaba la famosa Casa de las Tradiciones, antecedente del Ministerio de Magia y museo en el que se guardaban objetos mágicos singularísimos como la Mesa de Salomón (1). En el "programa de actividades" para aquel domingo Nieves había organizado una comida formalmente informal para los Weasley-Granger en La Abadía 51, temprano, a las doce y media, procurando ajustarse ellas a los horarios británicos y teniendo en cuenta, además, que en invierno anochece pronto.

-... el señor Silvano (2) fue muy amable. Sus explicaciones sobre la fabricación y adjudicación de varitas nos resultaron interesantísimas. Y muy amenas.. Continuó hablando Hermione, entusiasmada. La fabricación de varitas siempre fue una magia compleja, que mas que sujeta a reglas parecía regirse por excepciones a las mismas. -... parece algo mucho mas fácil y lógico si tienes que proveer a niños de siete años en lugar de casi adolescentes de once...

-Marco Antonio es todo un comunicador.- Comentó Cecilia con media sonrisa.- Coincidí mucho con él en los campamentos mágicos...

-Y hablando de esos campamentos...- Hermione, siempre sedienta de saber, aprovechó para interrogar un poco a Cecilia sobre educación mágica ibérica, aunque a aquellas alturas ya estaba la mar de bien informada. Ron, por su parte, estaba sentado entre su hija Rose, que colocada en una silla con un adaptador para niños pequeños comía croquetas con una voracidad desconocida, y Lucrecia. El mago se sentía ligeramente intimidado por aquella bruja tan atractiva y con tanto don de gentes, que además de Directora del Hotel donde estaban alojados resultaba ser una licántropa. La primera mujer-lobo que conocía.

-La transformación...- Murmuró Ron tragando saliva.- No es peligrosa para los espectadores ¿Verdad?

-Todos los licántropos llevamos tomando la poción desde hace una semana.- Contestó Lucrecia con una sonrisa que dejó a Ron un poco inquieto puesto que dejaba a la vista una dentadura reluciente en la que, le pareció, los caninos eran ligeramente mas largos y puntiagudos que el resto de los dientes.- Además.- Continuó la bruja con aquella voz profunda y envolvente que tenía.- siempre hay personal del Ministerio, los de la AUALP y familiares. Es sumamente improbable que ocurra nada.

-Pero no imposible.

-¿Acaso hay algo totalmente imposible?- Dijo Lucrecia con una suave carcajada que hizo que a Ron se le erizaran los pelos de los brazos.- No puedo garantizar al cien por cien que no haya peligro, pero sí asegurarle que la probabilidad es similar a que vaya usted por la calle y le caiga encima un piano de cola.

-¿Cómo proceden, exactamente? – Preguntó Ron después de lanzar un hechizo que mecía la sillita donde dormitaba Hugo.

-Todos los meses se reparte a los licántropos la misma información que les hemos incluido en el sobre a ustedes.- Expuso Viridiana con rotundidad, como si aquello zanjase todas las dudas que el mago pudiera albergar. Ron volvió a tragar saliva. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se habría leído de cabo a rabo el contenido del sobre mientras él se dedicaba a jugar con el mando a distancia del televisor, curiosear el contenido del minibar y desiluminar e iluminar la zona donde estaba la camita y la cuna para los niños, cuyo techo tenía incrustadas un montón de bombillas que producían una luz potente y muy blanca mientras sus hijos palmoteaban entusiasmados.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, se eligen los parajes cuidadosamente.- Intervino Nieves, quizás sospechando que el consorte no estaba tan puesto como su mujer en el tema.- Zonas extensas de bosques lo suficientemente alejadas de los muggles, siempre teniendo en cuenta la hora de la puesta de sol...- Nieves, instintivamente, terminó la frase mirando a los ojos a Lucrecia. La licántropa le devolvió una casi imperceptible sonrisa que ella devolvió. – En este caso es un bosque de castaños situado en la provincia de Ávila, cerca de la frontera con Madrid. Los muggles no se adentran mas allá de las pistas forestales...

-Yo he llevado algún año a los niños a coger castañas en otoño.- Comentó Cecilia entonces.- Es un bosque bonito. Los muggles también cogen setas...

-Hermione es toda una experta micóloga.- Sonrió Ron.- No es tan buena cocinándolas, pero no se equivoca al clasificarlas.

-Menos mal. La recolección de setas exige ser un experto. Aún así, mi prima que es sanadora dice que siempre tienen algún caso en el Hospital por ingesta accidental de algún hongo venenoso...

-Mejor volvemos al tema del paraje, que he pedido de segundo plato un solomillo con hongos.- Rió Nieves.- Yo no he estado en ese bosque, pero por la información que he obtenido sobre el paraje es una preciosidad.

-Muy bonito.- Dijo Cecilia.- A mis hijos les encantó.

-¿Podríamos visitarlo después de comer, con los niños? – Preguntó Hermione de repente.

-Claro. Pero podremos estar poco tiempo. El sol se pone un poquito antes de las seis menos cuarto.

-Cuando se ponga el sol... ¿Es cuando se comenzará la transformación? – Preguntó Ron dejando a un lado mentalmente que esa información debería estar en la documentación, Hermione debía conocerla y, en consecuencia, sabría hasta cuando podían tener a los niños en un bosque que, sería una monada de sitio, pero iba a estar plagado de licántropos.

-La transformación comienza cuando hay oscuridad total.- Aclaró Hermione.- Cuando el sol se pone todavía hay luminosidad durante un rato...

-... si no fuera así, señor Weasley...- empezó a explicar Lucrecia con aquella voz suya tan envolvente.- ... algunas veces nos transformaríamos a plena luz del día. Tenga en cuenta que a veces la luna es perfectamente visible en el cielo por la tarde.

-Vaya, entonces no es solo la luna...- Murmuró Ron un poco cohibido por las miradas perdonavidas que le lanzaba Viridiana.

-No. Es la combinación luna plena-luz solar. O mejor, ausencia total de luz solar.- Aclaró Nieves.- Si no hubiera tenido que trabajar sobre el asunto jamás me habría enterado.- Y la bruja se ganó otra sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Lucrecia y una ligerísima mirada de asentimiento de su jefa.

-Nunca podemos llegar a saberlo todo de la magia...- Intervino Cecilia al darse cuenta de que Viridiana abría la boca, probablemente para decir algo que, una vez mas, dejara en evidencia que todo lo que el señor Ronald Weasley preguntaba estaba claramente explicado en la documentación del Ministerio, parte de la cual la había preparado ella misma.- Sin ir mas lejos, nos hemos enterado recientemente de la existencia de squib-lobos...

-¡¿Squib-lobos? – Exclamó Viridiana presa del asombro.- ¡Jamás he oído hablar de ellos! ¿Seguro que no son otra cosa, magos con otro tipo de maldición animágica?

-Yo tampoco había oído hablar de ellos.- Contestó Cecilia curiosa por la siguiente reacción de Viridiana.

-Ni yo. Y eso que soy licántropa.- Apoyó Lucrecia.

-Sigo pensando que debe tratarse de otra cosa. Los muggles no resisten la mordida lupina y...- Exclamó Viridiana escéptica.

-Al parecer, los squibs sí la resisten...- Siguió Cecilia dispuesta a devolver el orden a la charla.- En cualquier caso, te garantizo que existen. Yo he conocido a una.

-¡Pues a mi me gustaría conocerla también! – Exclamó Viridiana.

-Sin duda, a todos nos gustaría.- Contestó Cecilia. Mas adelante, tal vez podamos ocuparnos del tema. De momento solo te diré que es una especie autóctona de Italia y que no ha salido de allí.

-¡La Magia de Italia! No es por ofender, pero está un poquito demasiado anclada en un esplendor remoto y...

La mirara de Cecilia se tornó fría clavándose en los ojos oscuros de Viridiana. La bruja comprendió en el acto.

-... están buenísimos estos espárragos...- comentó Viridiana cambiando de tema bruscamente.

-Tienen una pinta inmejorable.- Afirmó Cecilia con tono rotundo mientras Nieves y Lucrecia se medio sonrieron por tercera vez.

-Es curioso.- Comentó Lucrecia a Nieves en un aparte, cuando ya habían terminado la comida y acompañaban a la familia Weasley-Granger al hotel, decididos a equiparse para hacer una visita temprana al castañar en el que horas después tendría lugar la transformación.- Tu jefa es mas bien poco expresiva con casi todo, salvo los ojos, que compensan con creces la ausencia casi total de expresión corporal.

-Cecilia es fría por fuera. Una mujer que controla muchísimo sus emociones. Pero eso no quiere decir que carezca de ellas.

-Ese color gris tan extraño le va al pelo. Sus ojos pueden pasar de expresar acogimiento a avisar de galerna.

Nieves rió de buena gana. Bien sabía ella que aquello era cierto.

-... será por aquello que dicen, que los ojos son el espejo del alma...- Concluyó Lucrecia pensativa.

-Tus ojos son bonitos...- Murmuró Nieves. Lucrecia la miró fijamente y sonrió, aunque no dijo absolutamente nada.

**xXxXxXx**

1.-La Casa de las Tradiciones fue fundada en 1212 por Rodrigo de Rada, un mago que resultó muy activista por la separación de la política muggle en la antesala de la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa. Guarda reliquias muy importantes, como la Mesa de Salomón, una galería de pinturas épicas que abuchean a los descendientes de los que aparecen representados en las batallas (para recordarles que los magos tienen que mirar mas allá de las diferencias e intentar ser una comunidad), llamado el Corredor de los Energúmenos y una Biblioteca, cuya sección para estudiantes tiene fama de ser mala. Para saber mas de la Casa de las Tradiciones puede verse Las Reliquias de la Muerte- el viaje de Cadmus. Hacia el final tenemos una visita a Toledo.

2.-"Sileno Silvano, fabricante de varitas para magos desde los tiempos del Imperio Romano" rezaba la publicidad en los años cuarenta. Ahora el eslogan es, simplemente, Sileno Silvano, Fabricante de Varitas para Magos. El fabricante español tiene sede en Sevilla, una afición desmesurada por poner nombres muy romanos a los miembros de la familia y un archivo genealógico impresionante. Para conocer mas de la fabricación de varitas véase el capítulo con el mismo nombre en el fic Uno mas Uno, así como el Bonus-3. Puesto que los niños ibéricos empiezan su educación mágica a los siete, es la edad en la que reciben su primera varita.

Y hablando de otras cosas...

**CRIS SNAPE YA HA SUBIDO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE UN MUNDO NUEVO, QUE OS RECOMIENDO LEER ENCARECIDAMENTE. LA COSA SE PONE EMOCIONANTE POR MOMENTOS**.

**LA LUNA PLENA TUVO LUGAR ANOCHE... NOS ESPERA UN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO RESULTE... ¡EMOCIONANTE!**

**Y...**

**¡BELLA LESTRANGE-BLACK (OSEASE HELENA BONHAM CARTER) POR CORTESÍA DE LA WARNER ME HIZO EL HONOR DE CONJURAR EN LA PELI UNO DE MIS HECHIZOS!**

**Pues si, suena presuntuoso y tal... pero lo cierto es que a mi también se me ocurrió el hechizo de látigo para la tortura que sufre Almudena en el barrio mágico de Roma (véase Lo que la Verdad Esconde, cap. 11, aunque el mío es mucho mas vistoso, jejejeeee)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Es una pena que se hayan caído ya todas las hojas. Con los colores del otoño este lugar debe ser de anuncio.- Decía Nieves mientras se subía el cuello del chaquetón.

-Todavía hay castañas. Mira...- Lucrecia desplazó con la punta de la bota un montón de hojas caídas dejando a la vista unos cuantos frutos. La licántropa se agachó y tomó una hermosa castaña. Con un movimiento ágil y rápido se la llevó a la pernera de los pantalones vaqueros y la frotó con energía hasta dejarla reluciente.

-Tienen fama de ser muy ricas.- Dijo ofreciéndosela a Nieves. La bruja la tomó con dos dedos y, tras mirarla unos instantes con atención, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaquetón.

-Hay pocos muggles ¿No? – Preguntó Ron mirando a su alrededor. Llevaba a Hugo colgando de una mochila para bebés que les había prestado Cecilia, bien abrigadito enfundado en un buzo acolchado azul celeste.

-Será por el frío. Además, anochece temprano. Los que empiezan a llegar son los magos. Mirad. – Nieves señaló hacia un recodo del camino. Un grupo de personas abrigadas con anoraks y forros polares caminaba a buen paso por la senda forestal. Iban cargados con lo que, a los ojos de cualesquiera que no fuera mágico, parecerían útiles del personal forestal, como hachas pequeñas y cubos con pintura para marcar los árboles que debían ser talados o tratados de enfermedades. En realidad, lo que transportaban era tiendas de campaña y otros utensilios de camping como sacos de dormir y hornillos de gas, además de numerosas bolsas de supermercado por las que asomaban comida y termos con bebidas calientes. Lucrecia y Viridiana se alejaron un poco de sus invitados ingleses para saludar a los recién llegados bajo la atenta mirada de Nieves y de Hermione, que un poco apartada sostenía a Rose de la mano. Las dos brujas enseguida regresaron acompañadas de una de las recién llegadas.

-¡Hermione!- Viridiana llamó a la bruja inglesa.- Quería presentaros a Berta Ayllón. Es la presidenta de la AUALP...- La bruja, considerando que era la representante del Ministerio indicada para ello, se apresuró a introducir a Ron Weasley, que era a quién tenía mas a mano, a la persona que dirigía la Asociación de amigos de los licántropos. Berta era una mujer joven, pequeña y enjuta, con mechones de cabello muy oscuro asomando de un gorro de lana y ojos muy negros y brillantes. Sonrió al estrechar la mano de Ron con la suya enfundada en un mitón.

-Es un placer. La verdad es que cuando me enteré de que la Magia Inglesa estaba interesada en mejorar el régimen de los licántropos me alegré mucho. No hay razones para discriminar a unas personas que, dejando a un lado su dolencia crónica, suelen ser muy válidas.

-Creo que tiene razón.- Contestó Ron azorado. Por alguna razón le parecía que aquella bruja menuda debía haber pensado que era él y no su mujer quién representaba al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra.

-Pero me parece que no es un espectáculo para bebés, si me permite decirlo. Va a hacer bastante frío...

-Por supuesto que no se van a quedar los niños. Nuestros invitados solamente aprovechan para admirar un bosque.- Se apresuró Nieves a aclarar.- Esa es la señora Weasley.- Hermione se aproximaba a buen paso con una sonrisa de expectación iluminándole la cara y Rose bien aferrada.- Es a la que tenemos que convencer.- Murmuró la bruja mas bajo y en castellano. Y Berta sonrió divertida mostrando unos dientes pequeñitos y muy blancos.

-Montamos un campamento de observación y acompañamiento. Aunque dura apenas unos minutos, los licántropos sufren mucho durante la transformación. Les acompañamos y, de alguna manera, intentamos transmitir nuestro apoyo, sobre todo a los que llevan poco con la enfermedad o a los mayores, que son los que peor lo pasan. Alguno se nos ha muerto en la ida o en el reverso.

-Se refiere a las dos transformaciones. – Aclaró Viridiana.

-En la Asociación así es como denominamos a cada una, para distinguirlas. No son iguales, como podrán comprobar esta noche. Les prevengo de antemano de que no es agradable, especialmente la ida. El reverso es igualmente doloroso, pero el licántropo para entonces se encuentra agotado de toda una noche bajo condición lupina, aunque sea bajo los efectos de la poción.

Hermione y Ron sintieron un escalofrío compartido. Aquella bruja no sabía que, de niños, asistieron a una de esas "idas", como decía Berta Ayllón. Una transformación en ausencia de los efectos de la poción matalobos sobre una de las personas que mas habían admirado y querido. Los dos se tragaron unas lágrimas que, atrevidas, hubieran brotado con gusto de sus ojos al recordar a Remus Lupin. Y en ese momento la convicción de Hermione de conseguir unas condiciones mejores para los hombres-lobos fue mas fuerte que nunca. Cruzó los brazos con resolución y con frío mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Ron, como intentando transmitirle por telepatía la firme resolución que acababa de adoptar de dejarse la piel por aquellos marginados.

-¿Hermione? – Ron, con la voz un poco quebrada, miraba a todos lados excepto al rostro de su mujer.

-¿Si?- Contestó ella un poco molesta. Si Ron pensaba que esta vez la cosa iba a quedar en agua de borrajas como con lo de la PEDDO estaba muy pero que muy equivocado y...

-¿Dónde está Rose?

En ese momento, Hermione sintió que se le abría un socavón profundo en las carnes y que una garra de acero rodeaba su corazón empezando a apretar despacio.

-¡Rose! ¡ROSE!

Hermione, nerviosa, empezó a girar de un lado para otro, a correr de acá para allá buscando a la niña confiando en que, de repente, vería el anorak rosa pálido detrás de cualquier árbol y la calma regresaría a todo su ser.

-¿Qué pasa? – Lucrecia, Berta, Nieves y Viridiana preguntaron a la vez.

-Se... se ha perdido.- Dijo Ron con voz lastimera.- ¡Mi hija!

Inmediatamente, todos los presentes se pusieron a buscar a la niña.

Pasados cinco minutos, Nieves sacó el móvil dispuesta a llamar al Ministerio. Se había perdido una cría mágica en un bosque. Tenían que activar el sistema de búsqueda.

-¡Mierda! ¡No tengo cobertura!

-Ven. Nos desapareceremos hasta el pueblo. Conozco el sitio perfecto para hacerlo.- Lucrecia la tomó de una manga y envuelta en aquella magia estrujante que era la desaparición se la llevó hasta el límite de la zona habitada del pueblo más próximo. Desde allí, la observó expectante avisar al Ministerio. Después llamó a Cecilia.

-¡Ha ocurrido algo horrible! – Exclamó Cecilia corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.- La niña de los Weasley-Granger se ha perdido en el castañar del Tiemblo.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Alberto. La había seguido por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, donde ahora Cecilia se cambiaba a toda prisa.

-No lo se bien. La madre la tenía de la mano, y de repente no la tenía.

-¿Mamá?

-Ahora no puedo, Isabel. Es una emergencia.- Dijo mientras se calzaba unas botas.- Portaos bien y no desobedezcáis a papá.

Cecilia salió de casa a toda la velocidad posible para alguien como ella, que era mucha dadas sus condiciones, aunque la sensación que tenía era de lentitud total.

El espectáculo que encontró al llegar al bosque era el del Ministerio en una operativa de búsqueda en pleno funcionamiento. La tarde avanzaba inexorablemente y nadie ignoraba que, si llegaba la noche, no habría salvación. El frío y las alimañas se encargarían de una indefensa criatura de tres años, por muy mágica que fuera.

En el hogar de los Fernández de Lama la noticia se había recibido con horror. Perder un niño y en un bosque era una noticia terrible. Instintivamente, Alberto se había quedado contemplando sestear a la menor de sus hijas durante sus buenos cinco minutos. Cristina era muy poco menor que Rose y todavía dormía en la cuna. Se le encogió el corazón solo de pensar que aquello le pudiera ocurrir a cualquiera de sus cuatro hijos y solo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento la segunda de sus hijas.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué quieres, Princesa Número Dos?

-Que estoy intentando contactar con mamá y resulta que no debe haber cobertura en ese bosque...

-Mencía, hija. Esta es una emergencia. No puedes estar llamando a mamá. ¿Comprendes?

Y dicho eso Alberto salió del dormitorio y se encaminó hacia el salón para supervisar a su único hijo varón mientras Mencía marchaba a la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor.

-¿Babe?

-¿Qué? – Isabel intentaba hacer un trabajo de Geografía para su colegio muggle (1) con poco éxito.

-Pues que se me ha ocurrido una cosa para ayudar a encontrar a esa niña.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo la mayor levantándose de su silla de estudio y mirando con atención a su hermana. Mencía sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡La olisqueadora!

-¿Quién?

-La squib-lobo. Esa especie de perro rastreador de nanny que tiene tía Almudena...

-¡Claro!

-Hay un problema. Mamá o tiene el teléfono apagado o está sin cobertura.

-No tienes que llamar a mamá, Mencía.

-Pero si no la llamo...

-¡Llama a tía Almudena!

-¡Claro!

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde una congelada Cecilia observó con estupor cómo se aparecían en el centro del claro del bosque su madre, su hermana, sus primos mellizos Fer y Lucía (2) y ¡Giulietta!. A pesar de la gravedad del momento, Cecilia sintió un rayito de esperanza que le caldeaba un poco el corazón y, sin pensárselo, echó a correr hacia ellos.

**xXxXxXx**

1.-Los niños mágicos ibéricos van al colegio muggle, simultaneando el estudio de la magia en escuelas pequeñas a las que asisten los fines de semana, a veces entre semana fuera del horario escolar y en campamentos mágicos de verano (mencionados en el capítulo anterior). La dedicación no es tan intensa como en Inglaterra durante el curso académico, pero se compensa con los antedichos campamentos y comenzando la educación antes, a los siete años. Por otra parte, casi todos realizan algún tipo de estudio mágico después de completada la educación mágica básica.

2.-Fernando y Lucía son los hijos mellizos de la hermana mayor de la madre de Cecilia y Almudena, y tienen la misma edad que ésta última. Fernando es ingeniero mágico, y lo hemos visto en un pequeño cameo capítulos atrás, cuando los Weasley – Granger cogieron el 3M para ir al barrio mágico de Madrid. Era el mago que hacía mediciones con una especie de antena y un ordenador. Lucía es la bruja sanadora que menciona Cecilia en el capítulo anterior.

**CRIS SNAPE YA HA SUBIDO EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE "UN NUEVO MUNDO". OS ASEGURO QUE SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS EMOCIONANTE Y ESTÁ SUPER BIEN ESCRITO. ÁNIMO, PASAOS Y DEJAD VUESTROS REVIEWS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

- Necesito algo de la niña, una prenda, un juguete...

-Si, claro...- Hermione, nerviosa, rebuscó en su bolso y bolsillos infructuosamente. Ron, que tenía al niño dormido encima envuelto en una manta, le tendió un pollito de peluche que se sacó del bolsillo. Hermione le devolvió una triste sonrisa y se lo pasó a Giulietta. La squib lobuna aspiró con fuerza varias veces. Después olisqueó al bebé y a continuación empezó a quitarse la ropa. Giulietta se sacó el abrigo, un jersey gordo, una camisa de franela, los zapatos y los calcetines y por último unos pantalones de pana, quedando a la vista de todos con una camiseta y unas mallas de licra de las que se usan para hacer deporte. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta que sujetó con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca y se puso a olfatear el entorno.

Fueron instantes angustiosos, llenos de tensión contenida. Todos la miraban con mucha atención, especialmente los licántropos que habían ido llegando a lo largo de la tarde. Una vez transformados hubieran podido ayudarla, puesto que su sentido olfativo se agudizaba, explicó Lucrecia a Nieves, pero no disponían de tanto tiempo. Lucrecia apretó la mano de Nieves medio segundo antes de que Giulietta, en una extraña postura encorvada, comenzara a dar vueltas sobre si misma mientras olfateaba. Poco después empezó a moverse, primero despacio, enseguida muy deprisa. Los demás, excepto Ron que se quedó con su hijo menor, echaron a correr detrás de la squib que se movió con presteza entre los árboles.

Muy pronto Giulietta se detuvo en seco y empezó a escarbar con pies y manos. Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le paralizara, segura de que la italiana había encontrado algo y a la vez temerosa de lo que pudiera ser. Los demás se aproximaron y comenzaron a escarbar también dejando enseguida al descubierto un agujero por el que apenas sí cabía una persona muy delgada. Giulietta metió la cabeza y olisqueó con fuerza.

-Está aquí. En el fondo de esto... esta... madriguera. Huelo su respiración. Necesito una luz.

En ese instante, Hermione se desmayó. Mientras Lucía la atendía varios magos y brujas conjuraron Lumos y se aproximaron a la boca de la madriguera.

-No, no.- Negó Giulietta.- Necesito algo para llevar conmigo. Una linterna.

-¿Linterna?

Los magos se miraron. ¿Desde cuando llevaban ellos ese tipo de chismes encima? Cecilia, sin embargo, empezó a rebuscar los bolsillos.

-tienen que estar por aquí...- Murmuraba.- Alberto... tiene la manía de colgar llaveros con linternitas... ¡Aquí! – Conteniendo el tembleque de la mezcla del frío y los nervios Cecilia consiguió separar el llavero y entregárselo a Giulietta. La squib asintió con la cabeza y metió medio cuerpo dentro del agujero para volver a sacarlo al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

-Scusi. No sirve. Poca luz.- Dijo mostrando un haz mortecino.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamaron varias personas a la vez, entre ellas Cecilia. Como ella no necesitaba una linterna, no se había preocupado de las pilas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo... tengo esto. Tal vez sirva...- Ron, que había dejado en una tienda de campaña al bebé y a su madre, sacó del bolsillo un objeto plateado de forma alargada.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó alguien.

-Un desiluminador. Se lleva las luces de otros sitios y luego las vuelve a poner.

-Tal vez si metemos uno de los farolillos de la tienda de campaña y luego lo encendemos así...- Sugirió alguien.

-No, no. Correríamos el riesgo de quemarle la carita.- Volvió a negar Giulietta.

-¿Qué tal si captamos la luz de dos o tres farolillos y la desviamos a la linternita? – Fer, que había permanecido observando callado todo el tiempo, miraba con curiosidad el aparatito que tenía Ron en la mano.

-¿Cree que es posible? –Preguntó el mago esperanzado.

-Creo que si. Tengo por aquí... ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

- La tengo yo.- Contestó Almudena tendiéndole la bolsa.

-Perfecto.- Fer metió la mano hasta un fondo que no tendría una mochila normal y sacó aquel objeto que se parecía terriblemente a una mini antena espacial. – Si no estoy equivocado, podremos redirigir el rayo... a ver... ¿Podría dejarme el cacharrito?

-Desiluminador...- Susurró Ron.

-El desiluminador... si... gracias. Ingenioso...

Durante otro par de minutos observaron a Fer colocar la antena y hacerle algo al invento de Dumbledore.

-Cruzad los dedos, que voy a probar.

Contuvieron la respiración, y de pronto... la linterna de Cecilia se iluminó con una luz potente.

-¿Puede rebajar un poco? – Preguntó Giulietta. Fer asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Poco después, Giulietta reptaba por el agujero con la niña colgando de sus dientes, asida por el abrigo, como si se tratara de una perra... o una loba, entre los vítores y aplausos de la multitud. Algo mas tarde, Lucía atendía a Rose mientras los demás se repartían vasos de chocolate humeante.

-Giulietta ha sido providencial. ¿Cómo os enterásteis...? – Preguntó Cecilia mientras mordía con avidez una galleta rellena de chocolate.

-Tus hijas me llamaron a Barcelona. Estábamos precisamente paseando con Fer y Lucía.

-Y yo llevaba todo esto encima porque había terminado de trabajar en la línea de tren mágica...- Añadió Fer muy contento. -Es un objeto de ingeniería mágica muy interesante.

-¿Mis hijas? – Dijo Cecilia haciendo poco caso a su primo y sin poder ocultar la mezcla de asombro y orgullo en la voz.

-Si. Ese par de elementas que tienes por hijas mayores. A ellas se les ocurrió. Después, mamá y papá vinieron a buscarme. Papá se ha quedado con Stefano para ayudarle con los niños. Habrá tenido que darle un biberón a Ignacio, porque ya le tocaba... y a mi me duelen las tetas...

-Lo siento. Conozco la sensación... ¿Papá se ha quedado de niñera?

-Oh, si. Encantado de la vida, además...

Bastantes metros mas allá, Nieves, Lucrecia y el director del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, que no era otro que Federico Aguado, miraban con atención el agujero.

-¿Qué os parece? Yo nunca había visto una madriguera así...- Comentó Lucrecia.- Aunque sin duda pertenece a una especie mágica.

-Un nido de nogtails (1), si no me equivoco.

-¿Nogtails?- Exclamó Nieves.- Los nogtails...

-... son de granja y raramente se dan por nuestras latitudes, si.

-¿Entonces?

Aguado, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en cuclillas, se levantó con un crujido de rodillas y un resoplido escapando de la boca. Se debía haber vestido a toda prisa, porque por debajo de las perneras de los pantalones se podía ver el pantalón del pijama.

-Creo que es un híbrido de nogtail y jabalí.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues igual que en las piaras a veces resulta que la cerda da a luz algún rayón. Ya sabéis, que el jabalí macho baja por la noche y... bueno, eso.

-Pero...

-Efectivamente, hay que investigar si el bicho, o los bichos siguen por aquí. Podría tratarse de una importación clandestina y que, por alguna razón, se les escapara alguno... pero lo dejaremos para mañana. Hoy estoy hecho polvo y lo importante ya está resuelto... Ahora me tomaría uno de esos chocolates calientes.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo Nieves.

Lucrecia demoró unos instantes más mirando el agujero mientras los dos magos del Ministerio caminaban a buen paso hacia la tienda de campaña. Aguado miró el reloj. Eran las cinco y media. En menos de diez minutos el sol desaparecía tras las montañas, y muy poco después habría carencia total de luz solar. Entonces comenzaría la transformación y él no estaba muy por la labor de quedarse a verla.

-Esto... Nieves... – Murmuró.

-Si es por lo de Paula, yo...

-Está embarazada.

Nieves lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Aguado tenía fama de ligón impenitente, pero también era buen padre. Y Paula, por su parte, debía haberse subido al penúltimo tren de la maternidad.

-Estoy... estamos muy contentos...yo... hace mucho que no podía decir que... que lo que siento por ella es...

-Espero que sincero, Federico.

-Si. Es sincero. No es una de mis aventuras...

-Eso espero. Felicidades.

-Gracias...

Nieves lo vio marchar con una sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago. Se alegraba porque una nueva vida viniera al mundo, como no. Pero en el fondo no podía evitar el aguijonazo de dolor al pensar en que había perdido a su compañera de muchos años.

-¿Mejor con el chocolate? – La voz envolvente y profunda de Lucrecia la sacó de aquella tristeza que se cernía amenazadora devolviéndola a la realidad.

-¡Los Weasley! - Exclamó de pronto.

-Lucía y su hermano se los llevan a Madrid. La señora Granger no está para asistir a esta transformación...- Explicó Lucrecia con calma.

-Lo entiendo. Debe quedarse con sus hijos.

-La he invitado a venir el próximo mes. Ha aceptado.

-Me parece sensato. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.- Lucrecia sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Nieves.

-Me gustaría que tu también, si no estás muy cansada, te quedaras.

-De acuerdo. En realidad, no me espera nadie en casa.

Para las seis menos veinte, hora de la puesta de sol, además de los licántropos y los de la AUALP, en el paraje quedaban Nieves, Cecilia, Almudena, la madre de las dos últimas. Y Giulietta.

xXxXx

1.-Según Fantastical Beasts el nogtail es una especie de demoñejo con forma de cerdito.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

El disco redondo era claramente visible tras una nube como si fuera una novia bajo su velo. En pocos minutos los últimos resquicios de luz solar habrían desaparecido dejando paso a una noche que, gracias a las nubes, auguraba ser muy cerrada. Los de la AUALP habían ido tomando posiciones: en un árbol, sobre una roca, junto al fuego... Berta sugirió esta última posición a sus invitadas, las cuales, con dos excepciones, se prestaron a acudir junto a la hoguera.

Nieves remoloneó para estar el mayor tiempo posible mas cerca de Lucrecia. La observó quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, doblarla con cuidado y colocarla en lo alto de una rama. Un rápido vistazo al resto de los licántropos le confirmó que procedían de manera semejante, aunque algunos entregaban sus prendas a miembros de la AUALP. Una bruja joven recogía la ropa de un muchacho muy bien parecido, que le acarició la mejilla antes de volver a reunirse con los compañeros de manada. Un individuo bajo y barrigón, de bastante edad, miraba con los ojos desorbitados a aquellos hombres y mujeres, la mayoría con cicatrices en unos cuerpos que por lo demás resultaban atractivos. Por un instante aquel tipo le produjo mala espina. También se fijó en otro mago bajo, de pelo negro muy pegado al cuero cabelludo y sombras de barba poblada que miraba con curiosidad a Giulietta. La mirada de este mago, en cambio, era distinta. Como si hubiera encontrado por fin algo que pensó perdido para siempre.

La squib-lobo italiana era la otra excepción. En sus mallas deportivas, completamente inmune al frío, caminaba entre los miembros de la manada observándolos, palmeando hombros y espaldas de vez en cuando, regalándoles una palabra o dos a las que ellos devolvían miradas agradecidas. Nieves caminó hacia ellos intentando escuchar qué les decía, pero Berta tiró de ella hacia donde estaban los observadores. El tiempo corría. Ya faltaba poco.

Los licántropos formaron un círculo en medio del claro con Lucrecia justo en el centro y Giulietta moviéndose por dentro, observando, con las manos en la espalda. Algunos emitieron sonidos casi guturales y todos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de su Alfa, que también giraba sobre sí misma en el sentido inverso al resto.

Cuando el último rayo de sol se desvaneció dejando paso al imperio de la noche, comenzó la transformación.

Lucrecia echó la cabeza para atrás, en un gesto tan violento que parecía como si le hubieran roto las clavículas, a la vez que emitía un aullido profundo que debió penetrar hasta lo más recóndito del bosque, y todos los demás licántropos procedieron igual. Nieves, al verla debatirse entre espasmos, quiso lanzarse a sujetarla. Pero la mano férrea de Berta la retuvo.

-No le harías bien. Ahora no...- Murmuró en su oído mientras ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, la observó inclinarse ahora hacia delante, con mas violencia si cabe que antes. Lucrecia hundió la cabeza en el pecho un instante. Cuando la levantó ya no era ella. Era una loba. Una loba de pelo castaño claro, patas fuertes y una boca que daba miedo. Una loba que aulló otra vez. Los lobos del bosque, que debía haberlos, devolvieron el aullido, como un saludo a una compañera que habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo. O quizás fue solamente el eco.

Gruñidos, rugidos, aullidos. Costaba recordar que bajo aquella apariencia de bestias que se revolvían, saltaban, se arañaban, se empujaban y se mordían había hombres y mujeres. Y entonces, ocurrió algo insólito.

Giuliettta se puso a cantar. Cantaba a la luna, en italiano, con una voz bellísima y potente. Y los licántropos giraron la cabeza, pusieron tiesas las orejas y fueron rebajando los cuartos traseros. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Giulietta tenía a toda la manada sentada o tumbada a su alrededor, plácidos, escuchándola. Pronto se unieron a Giulietta Ana y Almudena, que cantaban bien. Y después, con una enorme sonrisa, el mago chaparro que había estado observando a la italiana. Y Nieves. Y otros mas. Todos los que podían cantar sin desafinar.

Cecilia no era de esos. De siempre había desafinado bastante, así que renunció a pertenecer al coro y se aproximó a una expectante Berta.

-Asombroso.- Comentó la presidenta de la AUALP.

-Me va a perdonar lo que voy a decir, pero me recuerda al dicho...- Empezó a decir Cecilia. Berta sonrió.

-Si, yo también lo he pensado. _La música amansa a las fieras_.

-Eso es. Salvando las distancias, claro.

-No se sienta violenta. Una noche al mes, a pesar de estar hasta arriba de matalobos, tienen mucho de bestias. ¿Ve aquel de pelaje casi negro que está tumbado a la derecha?

-¿Ese que parece que se duerme?

-Ese mismo. Es mi marido. Cuando lo conocí ya era licántropo. Le mordió un sujeto en Lituania, cuando era muy joven y alocado. Y el lobo joven a su izquierda es el hermano de esa chica que ahora se decide a unirse al coro. Lleva poco tiempo con la enfermedad. En su caso fue un ruso. Casi todos son por mordidas... nunca había visto a Juan tan tranquilo durante una transformación.

Durante unos minutos las dos brujas contemplaron la escena. En un momento dado el lobo joven se levantó, caminó hacia Giulietta con la cabeza gacha y le lamió la mano. La joven, sin dejar de cantar, le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un perro. El lobo agachó las orejas y el rabo y se dejó mimar.

-Sabe... hasta ahora solo conocíamos dos maneras de calmarles la tensión. La comida y el sexo.

-Si, ya se. Corren muchas leyendas mágicas sobre noches de luna llena repletas de desenfreno.

-Pues lo único que es leyenda es que resulte divertido o gozoso, se lo digo yo. Juan tiene que contenerse terriblemente para no morderme, y yo por mi parte me quedo bastante destrozada. Las partes masculinas de un varón en versión lobuna son enormes, ya me entiende.

Cecilia alzó las cejas sin saber muy bien qué decir. A pesar de su magia antigua, que significaba una educación sumamente respetuosa en aquellos temas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza cierta idea de zoofilia ligeramente perturbadora.

-... para las lobas los hombres a menudo tampoco son muy satisfactorios. Por la misma razón. A veces lo hacen entre ellos después. Si dos de ellos se emparejan, por así decirlo, suelen permanecer fieles a la pareja las noches de luna llena, como los lobos. Mi Juan estuvo mucho tiempo con una loba llamada Teresa. Murió hace casi un año, en el retorno. Fue muy triste...

-Lo comprendo...- Balbuceó Cecilia. En realidad, hacía esfuerzos por comprenderlo.- ¿Ese mago se marcha? – Comentó aliviada de encontrar otro tema.

-Eso parece. Es el miembro mas reciente de la asociación. Le habrá impactado...

El mago que había estado observando con ojos desorbitados se alejaba hacia la zona habilitada para desaparecerse con paso ligero y expresión de disgusto. Mandó lejos una piedra de una patada antes de desvanecerse con un sonoro _Pum_.

-Mire, su compañera del Ministerio...- Dijo Berta señalando hacia Nieves. Y Cecilia la vio sentada en el suelo, entre los lobos, con las piernas cruzadas y una cabeza grande y peluda recostada en uno de sus muslos. Una cabeza enorme con ojos azules como los perros husky que la bruja acariciaba mientras contemplaba al coro cantar.

Una hora después, Giulietta interrumpió el concierto para repartir comida. Fue el momento que Almudena eligió para despedirse. Cecilia entendió a su hermana, tenía tres críos minúsculos, uno de ellos de pecho, y ese mismo lunes, por la tarde, toda la familia tomaría un muy muggle avión para volar a Roma.

-Ceci, me quedaría, pero me duelen un montón. Ya sabes. Hace mucho que no me enchufo a Ignacio...

Cecilia sonrió a su hermana. Almudena no estaba seducida por la lactancia, aunque lo hacía gustosa convencida de que era bueno para el bebé.

-¿Sabes?- Murmuró su hermana en un voz muy baja.- Ellos son hombres-lobos y yo me siento mujer-vaca.

-Muuuu

-Eso es. Hablamos mañana. Y devolvedme a Giulietta. Me la tengo que llevar a Roma.

-Vale. Que descanses.

Cecilia se despidió de su hermana y se encaminaba hacia la tienda de campaña para coger un vaso de café caliente cuando se le aproximó el brujo bajito que había estado observando a Giulietta.

-¿Usted la ha traído?

-¿Perdón?

-A la lobera.

-¿Lobera?

-La squib-lobo.

-En realidad no.

-Verá... ¡Oh, perdone! ¡No me he presentado! Juan Vicente Risco, para servirle.

-Encantada. Cecilia Pizarro.

-Mi familia siempre ha estudiado a los licántropos...- Y diciendo aquello se sacó un librillo con una portada que parecía lucir uno de aquellos dibujos de pesadilla de Goya.- A ver... aquí.-Y el mago le tendió el libro abierto por una página señalándole con un dedo un párrafo.- Lea, lea...

-¿Es portugués?

-Gallego.

- Ya... yo no hablo ninguna de las dos...

-No importa. Lo entenderá.

"_O peeiro dos lobos: é a persona de que, sin ser lobishome, nin perder a figura de home, anda cos lobos e fai vida coíles, entende a sua fala, faise seu xefe, dispou as súas expediciós, salva a outras persoas acometidas por eles, oblígaos a compañalas, xanta to que xantan os lobos. Moitas vezes é unha rapaza... (1)"_

Cecilia alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. El mago, con una sonrisa enorme, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Una lobera! Una auténtica lobera. O Peeiro dos Lobos.

Cecilia cerró el libro con el dedo en la página en cuestión para ver la portada. Era una _Etnografía Mágica de Galiza_, publicada en 1669 por un tal Vicente Risco, seguramente un antepasado del mago que tenía delante.

-Nadia había vuelto a ver un Peeiro dos Lobos desde principios del siglo XVIII, por lo que los creíamos extintos y no sabíamos qué eran realmente. Ahora ya lo sabemos. En realidad, no era tan ilógico. Son squib-lobos.

Cecilia miró sorprendida al mago tendiéndole el libro.

-Pero eso quiere decir...

-... que controlan a los licántropos. Si. Curioso ¿No? En muchas sociedades mágicas el squib es un marginal, un inferior. Pues resulta que el squib-lobo es más poderoso que ese puñado de magos y brujas que padecen la enfermedad.

-Y por lo menos en lo que atañe a este tema, que yo misma.

-Y que yo.

Lleno de satisfacción, Vicente Risco volvió a contemplar la escena. Aquello podía cambiar radicalmente el curso de la transformación.

**xXxXxXx**

1.-Cita literal de un artículo de un tal Vicente Risco, publicado en un tratado mas extenso de varios autores sobre la Historia de Galicia, y citado por Caro Baroja en "Vidas Mágicas e Inquisición", en el capítulo dedicado a Licantropía.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Debió ser interesantísimo! ¡Qué lástima no haber podido...! – Iba diciendo una entusiasmada Hermione por las calles de Toledo. En esta ocasión, y a pesar de los empedrados y las cuestas, era ella la que empujaba la sillita de Hugo mientras que Ron se hacía cargo de Rose.

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó el mago.- ¡Te recuerdo que ayer noche las prioridades eran otras!

La bruja se detuvo en seco, lo miró con expresión comprensiva y, ni corta ni perezosa, procedió a plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ron podía no ser un genio, pero precisamente por eso a ella le gustaba, porque la anclaba a la realidad.

-Hay... hay mucha gente...- Balbuceó el mago.

-A veces eres demasiado... mágico.

-¿Mágico? ¡Claro que lo soy!

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a... Mira a tu alrededor. Hay cantidad de gente que hace lo mismo y mas. Para los muggles eso ya no tiene ningún interés...

Ron asintió sin estar del todo convencido. Al fin y al cabo, había sido educado por una bruja que consideraba que el término "mujer fatal" significaba echar por tierra toda la respetable reputación que una persona del género femenino debería ostentar. Un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas haciendo que sus pecas destacaran algo mas que de costumbre. Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió y reemprendió la marcha.

-De todas formas te han invitado a la próxima transformación...- Comentó Ron mientras ella consultaba el mapa.

- Si... aunque creo que vendré sola... es por aquí. Vamos.

-Una idea excelente. La de venirte sola. ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? Juraría que ya hemos pasado antes...

-Esa fachada con una gárgola en la esquina es un indicador. ¿Lo ves? Lo dice aquí, en la guía mágica.

-Si estás tan segura...

-¡Ron! ¡Claro que estoy segura!

-Era broma...

Mientras los Weasley-Granger avanzaban por Toledo camino de su destino, que no era otro que un famoso restaurante mágico llamado Las Cuevas de Luis Candelas, Nieves y Cecilia hablaban acodadas en la barra del local mientras degustaban un vino.

-La transformación de retorno fue, según me contó Lucrecia después, mucho mas llevadera que otras veces...- Decía una ojerosa Nieves. – La acompañé hasta su casa. Vive en el ático del hotel, en un apartamento precioso que retranquea, de manera que desde la calle no te das cuenta de que existe...

Cecilia alzó las cejas divertida. No le importaba mucho donde y cómo vivía la directora del Warlock, pero no osaría decírselo a Nieves. Ya empezaba a notar algo singular en la relación entre ambas.

- No obstante no dejó de ser un esfuerzo grande. La dejé metidita en la cama y debidamente tapada. Como un bebé. Esta mañana me ha telefoneado para decirme que se encuentra mucho mejor que otras veces y que se iba a tomar un reconfortante caldito de cocido, y que tal vez se encontrara con ánimo de trabajar un poco por la tarde...

-Me alegro. ¿Quién iba a decir que la música era un remedio para atemperar la licantropía?

-Ha corrido la noticia y la prensa se ha hecho eco. Está en _El Mundo Mágico_ y en _La Gaceta_...

-Espero que lo hayan tratado debidamente. Yo no he visto la prensa hoy. Me acosté demasiado tarde y me he levantado demasiado temprano...

-No he visto el resto pero, y no es por hacerte la pelota, _La Gaceta_ para mi gusto aborda el asunto con mas seriedad que _El Mundo_, y eso que no es un periódico generalista...

-Mientras no lo haya escrito mi madre, no me haces la pelota.- Intentó bromear Cecilia. _La Gaceta del Mundo Mágico_ era un periódico especializado en noticias económicas que trataba el resto de los asuntos en "Generales". Desde su fundación a finales de los 60 del siglo pasado había tenido a gala forjarse una fama de medio serio y riguroso.

-No. Es de un periodista de generales.- Contestó Nieves sin hacer caso de la broma.

-Ya me lo figuro.- Replicó Cecilia dándose por vencida. Era demasiado seria de natural para que la gente pillara sus ironías mas intrascendentes.-¡Mira! ¡ya están aquí!

La familia Weasley-Granger acababa de hacer aparición por la puerta del local. Hermione enseguida las localizó, saludó con la mano y se encaminó deprisa hacia ellas mientras Ron, mas despacio, avanzaba absorto en la compleja arquitectura interior. Era un estilo mudéjar, de ladrillo visto, con vigas de madera profusamente talladas y pintadas. Aquí y allá había medallones con distintos motivos que se repetían, siempre de manera diferente: pentagramas, manos de Fátima, discos solares, hojas de roble, llamas de fuego, lechuzas... símbolos de las distintas Tradiciones de Magia que brillaron esplendorosas en la península ibérica a lo largo de los siglos (1)

- Espero que esta pequeñaja durmiera bien.- Dijo Nieves cuando los cuatro Weasley llegaron hasta ellas.

-Oh, si. Afortunadamente se ha olvidado por completo del miedo y el frío y ahora lo recuerda como una aventura...

-Es que es una pequeña Gryffindor...- Murmuró Ron con cierto tonillo de orgullo.- Como su padre.

-¡Ron! No le hagáis caso. En su familia todos han pertenecido a la casa que fundó Godric Gryffindor y ya piensa que...

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡Tu también perteneciste a Gryffindor! ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser Rose si no?

-Pues una Ravenclaw, por ejemplo. ¡Oh, venga! ¡Vamos a dejarlo! ¿Qué van a pensar nuestras anfitrionas?

-No, si estamos muy entretenidas.- Dijo Nieves con una sonrisa.- Por ejemplo, yo creo que Cecilia habría sido una Ravenclaw de esas.

¿Tu crees? – Preguntó la aludida.

-Claro. Eres inteligente, reflexiva, lógica...

-Si tu lo dices...- Cecilia se encogió de hombros y, decida a no complicarse con un asunto que le parecía demasiado banal, le hizo una seña al camarero para que acudiera a atender a los recién llegados.

-... en cambio tu hermana es, según entendí cuando estuvimos visitando el castillo de Hogwarts, el prototipo de Slytherin.

Ron abrió unos ojos como platos al oír aquello. Hermione por su parte miró a Nieves con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a la que tiene contratada como cuidadora a la squib-lobo?

-No tengo otra hermana.

-Pensado bien. Almudena pergeño cómo dar un trabajo a una squib lobo acogiéndose a la ley muggle, de manera que el Ministerio de Magia de Italia no puede decirle nada en absoluto. Eso es astucia.

-O ingenio.- Terció Hermione. A pesar de ser el paladín de las causas nobles, los muchos años dentro del mundo mágico inglés, con todos sus prejuicios, y sobre todo la permanente influencia del clan Weasley extendido hacían que, si no rechazo, sí cierta prevención o reparo le generara escuchar que alguien era un Slytherin. Aunque solo fuera _potencial_.

- Ingenio o astucia. Ella ha logrado su fin, que es tener una cuidadora absolutamente fiel y leal.

-No veo cómo eso puede calificarse de ambición...- Murmuró Hermione todavía poco convencida.

-Eso es porque no sabes más de ella. Almudena es astuta, tiene cierto desdén por las normas y es ambiciosa. Añade además que tiene buena cabeza.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Nieves con estupor. Cecilia lo hizo expectante. La bruja sonreía enigmáticamente mientras todos depositaban su atención en ella.

-La mayor ambición de Almudena es la felicidad de los suyos y la propia, es desdeñosa con lo que le parece injusto y lo combate con ingenio y la dosis necesaria de valor. Tu hermana, Cecilia, igual que tu, tiene unos valores. O unos principios, si prefieres. Verás, Hermione ¿Sabes qué duda yo me llevé de nuestra estancia en Londres en febrero?

-No.

-Pues si en vuestro colegio solo enseñáis o también educáis (2).

-Se enseña a controlar la magia y eso...

-No, me refiero a algo mas. Algo común con los muggles. En el fondo, los principios si que cuentan. Mira lo de los licántropos. Los hechos son los mismos: sufren dolorosas transformaciones todos los meses, y son peligrosos. Pero los principios desde los que se enfoca el asunto son distintos. Por eso para nosotros son enfermos crónicos y para la mayoría de vosotros son bestias malditas.

Hermione reflexionó hondo, meditando. Tenía razón Nieves Bombín. Había que cambiar los principios. Nieves pareció entender lo que pasaba por su mente, porque sonrió, le ofreció una copa de vino y un platillo con aceitunas y, aprovechando que Cecilia le hacía señas a Viridiana y a Berta, que acababan de llegar, acercó la cabeza hacia Hermione y le susurró al oído.

-Tu salvaste el mundo una vez. Ahora te toca cambiarlo. Y si te sirve de algo, te diré que la bruja que tienes ahí, saludando a la presidenta de la AUALP y a la funcionaria del Ministerio, también dedica todos sus esfuerzos a ello a diario.

Hermione comprendió y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, bajo el cielo toledano, comprendió que necesitaba un cambio profesional. Cuando regresara a Londres hablaría con Kingsley Shackelbolt y le pediría el traslado al Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas (3), aunque fuera al último puesto del escalafón.

-... y Aguado sospecha de un tal Vallejo (4), que al parecer tiene unos negocios de jamones que huelen bastante a blanqueo...- Viridiana estaba explicando algo sobre la madriguera de nogtails en la que había caído Rose la tarde anterior. Hermione, con un respingo, intentó prestar atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le susurró Ron al oído.

-Nada...

-Conozco ese gesto. Acabas de llegar a alguna conclusión importante.

Hermione le sonrió, le tomó la mano y la apretó con afecto. Efectivamente, había llegado a una importante conclusión.

**FIN**

¿Fin? ¡Un momento! ¡Falta el epílogoooooo!

**xXxXxXx**

1. Tradiciones Cabalística (símbolo el pentágono), Sufita (mano de Fátima), Celta (llama de fuego), Del Norte (disco solar), Vascona (hoja de roble) y Clásica (búho o lechuza). Formas de hacer magia que se fueron desarrando por los magos peninsulares, según el grupo étnico al que pertenecían. La clásica, de raíz greco latina, es muy semejante a la magia inglesa, es la base, la mas difundida. Todo mago peninsular la practica, aunque además puede practicar otras formas de hacer magia.

2. Ya lo venía pensando. En otro contexto y con relación a otra cosa, Cris Snape no podía haberlo resumido mejor, así que le he copiado la frase (me temo que sin pedir permiso... opss...). Aprovecho para informaros de que hay otro capítulo más de UNM recién salido del horno. ¿A qué estáis esperando para leerlo y dejarle un montón de reviews?

3. Según Jo, a pesar de que Hermione jura y requejura que no seguirá una carrera en derecho mágico, al final se retractó. Pues hala, aquí tenemos cómo fue XD.

4. Vallejo es un personaje de Cris Snape. No pienso aclarar nada de él. Quién quiera saber, que haga clic en UNM.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epílogo**

_**Londres, despacho del Ministro de Magia...**_

-... un puesto en el departamento.

-Tu trabajo en Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha dado frutos muy interesantes...

-Lo se. Y de verdad, Kinsgley, sin haber estado en Cooperación es probable que no hubiera entrado en contacto con la Magia Hispana.

-O si. Tu curiosidad no tiene límites.

-No hagas que me ruborice. De jovencita encontré la Magia Francesa muy interesante, y ahora me doy cuenta de que hay que tener miras mas amplias. Y sobre todo aprender de otros. Por eso quiero cambiar de departamento. Y por eso quiero uno de los niveles iniciales. ¡Tengo tanto que aprender sobre el sistema jurídico mágico británico...!

- Pero Hermione, las nociones básicas que tu tienes están muy por encima del nivel medio de un empleado con varios años de experiencia.

- Cualquiera de los magos que trabaja allí tiene muchos mas conocimientos que yo, no solo sobre el contenido de las normas, sino también sobre el proceso para elaborarlas y aprobarlas.

El Ministro de Magia se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Está bien. Si estás tan segura...

-Gracias, Kingsley.

-Pero es posible que no te ganes muchos amigos.

-Es posible. Hubo un Director de Hogwarts que es famoso precisamente por haber adoptado la impopular medida de prohibir el uso de la magia en menores de edad fuera de entornos mágicos en los que hubiera adultos presentes. Todos se quejaron cuando pasó la ley, los sangrepuras porque pensaban que cercenaba su derecho a educar mágicamente a sus hijos, los hijos de muggles porque creían que limitaba sus posibilidades de aprender algo que hasta entonces había sido tan ajeno a ellos. Lo cierto fue que gracias a la medida la tasa de defunciones en menores de edad durante las vacaciones escolares disminuyó significativamente.(1)

-Entiendo...

-Kingsley, en Madrid una persona me dijo que hace años salvamos el mundo. Ha llegado la hora de cambiarlo. Porque si no lo hacemos, el caldo de cultivo para que surja otro señor o señora tenebroso estará dispuesto. Y puede que para entonces no tengamos un Harry a mano para derrotarlo.

_**Madrid, **__**Solemne Salón de Sesiones (vulgarmente conocido como 3S) del Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal...**_

-... en los anales ministeriales no encontramos otro antecedente de la concesión de la Medalla al Mérito Mágico Civil, distintivo de oro, a ninguna persona que no hubiera ostentado la condición de mago. Es un honor y una satisfacción para mi otorgarla hoy a Doña Giulietta Rocamori, que no solamente rescató a una niña bruja desaparecida en el bosque, sino que además ha revolucionado la asistencia a los licántropos durante la transformación.

Llegados a ese punto del discurso, la asamblea en pleno prorrumpió en sonoros aplausos. La ministra esperó unos instantes antes de pedir silencio con un gesto de mano.

-... pero antes de entregar la medalla, es justo resaltar la participación de todos los que intervinieron en el rescate de la pequeña Rose Weasley, empezando por las dos jovencísimas brujas que tuvieron la idea...

-¡Qué pasada! –Las dos aludidas escucharon una voz masculina adornada con un gallito adolescente al final de la frase que salía justamente a sus espaldas. Isabel, como era la adolescente, bajó la cabeza mientras se ponía roja como un tomate maduro. Su hermana Mencía, en cambio, sonrió levemente. En el salón unos padres, ella mágica y él no, se apretaron las manos sin poder contener el orgullo. Unas filas mas allá, la presidenta de la CHISPOL y cierta funcionaria del Ministerio hacían lo mismo aunque por otros motivos.

Cuando terminó el acto oficial, los asistentes y homenajeados pasaron a ser obsequiados con un cóctel. En la algarabía de saludos y capturas de bebida y comida, Viridiana Vázquez, Federico Aguado y Berta Ayllón y su marido Juan formaron un corrillo.

-Al parecer, un asociado ha metido un escrito de denuncia contra la AUALP...- estaba exponiendo Berta. A pesar de la gravedad que podía suponer, estaba muy tranquila.

-Ya, ya lo se. Es el mismo que también ha presentado una reclamación contra el Ministerio.- Comentó Viridiana..- Al parecer opina que en materia de transformaciones cualquier cosa que suponga un cambio en el programa habitual debería ser notificada con antelación a los asociados...

-¡Como si se hubiera podido! "Comunicamos a los señores asociados que mañana día 21, para dar mas emoción al asunto, vamos a extraviar a una niña en un bosque preparado para la transformación e infectado de nogtails..." – Comentó Berta con desdén.

-Es altamente improbable que admitan a trámite el escrito.- Comentó Aguado, que no era mal jurista.- No se sostiene por ningún lado.

-Yo creo que el tío iba por morbo. Ya sabéis. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en vez de orgía un tanto animal lo que había era un concierto de música lírica, se largó.- Explicó Juan.- Berta lo vio desaparecerse muy poco contento. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Verdad. De hecho, yo no siento la menor preocupación por su escrito, la verdad.

-Debería estar agradecido.- Intervino Viridiana entonces.- Nuestro sistema está muy controlado.- Y diciendo aquello se remangó un brazo mostrando una larga cicatriz.- Esto me lo hizo un licántropo inglés con la uña. Un tal Fenhrir Greyback, cuando yo tenía 18 años. Fue un poco antes de la movida del psicópata ese al que se enfrentaron los Weasley y compañía. Había ido a Inglaterra a perfeccionar el inglés y me pilló desprevenida en una calleja sórdida del Londres mágico. Pude escapar por los pelos. El Ministerio inglés estaba ya tan corrupto que no sólo no hicieron caso, es que casi me acusan a mi de provocarlo. Salí por piernas, o mejor por escobas, de allí. Desde entonces un buen cordero asado me resulta poco menos que irresistible.

Juan Vicente Risco, que acababa de incorporarse al grupo con una copa de cava en la mano, sonrió.

-Espero que la señorita Rocamori y sus colegas nos permitan ahora estudiar la relación loberos-licántropos. Según los escritos de mi tatarabuelo, podían controlarlos. Y les recuerdo que entonces no existía la poción matalobos...

Los magos españoles siguieron comentando mientras a muchos kilómetros comenzaba a tramitarse la primera medida legal en la que la señora Granger-Weasley había participado: una que establecía la administración gratuita de poción matalobos por el hospital de San Mungo a todo aquel licántropo que lo solicitara. Era el primer paso para que su sociedad los comenzara a visualizar como enfermos crónicos.

**xXxXx**

se refiere a Phineas Nigellus Black. Obsérvese que Sirius nunca dijo que su ancestro hubiera sido el peor Director del colegio, sino el mas impopular, que no es lo mismo. He aquí una posible explicación que hace ya mucho propuso una autora británica genial en su tratamiento de los Black: Nineveh (sus historias las podéis encontrar en su lj. Lamentablemente lleva mucho tiempo escribiendo de otro fandom).

**AHORA SI, FIN**

**"Todas las Magias son una Magia; Todos los Sueños un solo Sueño; Todos los Siglos son un solo instante; Todos los Nombres son un solo Nombre: Hispania"**

**Ibn Abdul, famoso poeta y mago sufita de Al Andalus**


End file.
